Back from Betrayal
by redhead of the red dawn
Summary: AU Harry is on trial for using the dark arts to rid the world of Voldemort. Rumors of becoming the next Dark Lord run rampant. Harry fights for his freedom at the Ministry in a more literal sense. HarryfemBlais. Explanations in chapter 7.
1. Fight for Death

Back from Betrayal

Chapter 1: Fight for Death

This is one of my first fanfics and I'm working through the idea

A/N:

First thing first, this is not cannon, but will follow it. This will be AU. It will be slightly confusing and all will be cleared in either later chapters or in the A/N. The point they are at right now the plot is mostly the same but there are a few changes in characters. This story starts a year and a half after Voldemort's death.

* * *

"Do you have anything to say?" An authoritative voice asked. It was rough and hinted that it belonged to an older man. 

"Yeah. Why the hell is this happening? I haven't done anything." A voice asked. The voice belonged to a young man, roughly around twenty. He was in ragged clothing and he was being held down by chains. They were bound to metal restraints that were locking his hands and feet together. There were four men in what looked like leather armor holding a chain that was connected to a restraint on his limbs.

"While you have indeed done nothing, the entire wizarding world fears what you will become." Said another voice. This one belong to a woman with a false, sweet voice. "You have shown you would do anything to destroy the Dark Lord. You possess dark abilities and you have used the dark arts."

"Because it needed to be done. You yourself used the unforgivable on me. I doubt half of you in this room didn't use the dark arts to fight him and his followers." The young man shouted.

"We are not on trial here!" The first voice shouted.

"Then why the hell am I!" The young man shouted back. "I saved you ungrateful fools. I helped keep you in office so no more confusion would happen during the war."

"You saved us?" The woman said. "We didn't need to be saved."

"That's different from what you said the second time the Ministry was raided." He got no reply back.

"Our decision stands." The older man said.

"It's not the first time this corrupt Ministry has sentenced an innocent man!" He shouted. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was money involved."

"Shut up. You've already fallen down the dark path and we refuse to let you become another Dark Lord." A young red haired man in the crowd stood up and shouted.

He was stunned. "Ron?" He asked, but got no reply. "Ron, why?"

"Harry. You've changed. You're not the person you once were." A bushy haired woman said standing up. "You've used the dark arts in the war. You used them too much. You had violent tendencies at the end. Many of us saw you kill the death eaters when you could have captured them."

"The same ones that we captured before? Who escaped later and killed your parents? Those the ones you're talking about?" He replied. "The Ministry proved so incompetent that they couldn't keep them locked up. They got out and killed again, and you expected me to keep that going until when? When everyone was dead? When I was dead?" He called out to the crowd. "You saw it. They used lethal force while we just used stunners. Then another would revive them when we couldn"t. No. I was going to make sure they didn't kill again."

He exclamation was met with different responses from gasps to appraisal. It seemed that most of those who actually fought were agreeing with him. Even a few who didn"t understood his reasoning. But among the Ministry officials and those who had not fought, they were looking at him in fear and distrust.

"Ron, Hermione, we've been friends for nine years. How could you possibly think I want to be a Dark Lord when one took everything away from me?"

That kept the crowd silent. Until the old man spoke up.

"Many have fallen into the dark without realizing it. Couple that with your past actions when you were younger and with your unstable mind and the use of the dark arts, there is no doubt that whether you realize it or not, you have started on your way to becoming a Dark Lord."

"That's an obvious excuse! Do you forget that it was Fudge and his corrupt officials who publicly slandered my name and came up with the unstable bit?"

"You will not speak to the Minister in such a way!" His lackey Percy Weasley shouted.

"Like I care!" He shouted back. "As I said before, this wont be the first time an innocent person has been sentenced. And if I recall correctly the same people who tried to sentenced me last time under false pretenses are all here, yes I remember them all."

"Enough of this!" The Minister shouted. "Harry Potter, you are sentenced to death by the Veil of Death for falling into the dark arts!"

"I'm as guilty as you are Scrimgeour!"

"Carry out the sentence!" Scrimgeour shouted.

The four holding the chains started to pull him toward the Veil of Death, but before they could get very far an explosion was heard at the door. Harry looked up to see people rushing in. They were his friends, his real friends. The twins entered first firing off stunners into the crowd. They were followed by Tonks and Lupin, who were followed by some members of the Order of the Phoenix and ex-members of the DA.

Immediately fighting broke out as the aurors and others who sympathized with him started firing off stunners toward the Ministry Officials. The aurors still loyal to Scrimgeour began fighting back.

One of the aurors holding his chain stunned another who was aiming his wand at Harry. The remaining two turned their's onto him, but before they could utter a word Harry held his hands palm out and wandlessly banished them into the wall and knocking them unconscious.

The auror waved his wand and the restraints fell off him. He nodded to the auror and wandlessly summoned his wand. He immediately felt at easy with his wand back in his hand and quickly put up a shield to block the spells coming at him. His eyes focused on those attacking him and he sent a reducto to blow up the benches in front of them, quickly followed by a series of stunners. His assailants all fell and he moved on to the group attacking the twins, Tonks and Remus.

Before he could help he was cut off by a barrage of spells flying in front of and at him. Harry quickly dodged back and throwing up a shield to stop the second barrage. He turned toward his attackers. He was facing off against two aurors, a pair of Ministry workers, three civilian wizards, and a witch. He started off with a set of stunners and a succession of simple jinks and hexes. He took down the witch and one of the Ministry workers. He ignored them after they fell and started firing off heavier spells, while ducking behind some of the remaining benches.

He finally took down the other Ministry official and the three wizards, but the aurors were proving difficult because he didn't want to kill them. But before he could make any head way two more joined in against him.

He was starting to get forced back as they tried to circle him, but Harry would send a powerful slashing curse in front of them to stop them from trapping him. They continued on, but all were getting tired. Then one got behind him and he was losing energy even faster. They were quickly closing in on him.

Just when he thought it was over a flash of red passed by him and hit the one behind him. The auror fell, obviously stunned, and in the confusion another was stunned from the same direction while Harry quickly stunned the remaining two. He turned to the door to find the rest of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix rush in led by three people. Two pointing their wands to the side and the third in the middle pointing toward the fallen aurors.

It was Ginny, Draco, and Blaise. Blaise was the one with her wand pointed toward him. She gave him a seductive smile and the three ran toward him. They grouped together and made a loose, spread out formation. Harry in front leading the way, Blaise on his right facing forward and out with Ginny on his left doing the same, Draco was covering their backs.

"Just like old times!" Draco shouted back to him. He received three laughs in response and together they made their way to Scrimgeour and Umbridge. They slowly made their way over with some of the DA giving them a guard and fighting off their opponents.

When they got to Scrimgeour, Umbridge, and Percy they were also facing Ron, Hermione, and three other Ministry workers. They were outnumbered two to one each.

"You know, I never thought you two would betray me. After all we've been through, I thought we were best friends no matter what, but now I look around me and see my real friends fighting with me and my true best friends standing right here with me." Harry said coldly. "I don't care what happens but I got my 'best friends' Ron and Scrimgeour." He stated with a bitter emphasis on best friends.

"I want the know it all and Umbitch," Blaise called.

"I get my dearest older brother and the witch," Ginny stated with confidence.

"Oh! I see, I get the nobodies," Draco said sarcastically. The two snarled in response.

The two sides stood facing each other until Ron lost his patience and fired the first shot. Immediately Harry's side drove the other into the desired pairs. Each of them drove their opponents away from each other. This gave each enough space but not have to worry about others interfering. Blaise and Ginny were toward the walls and Draco near the center of the room. All remaining fighting was coming to an end. The twins jumped in to help Ginny while Tonks joined Blaise and Remus joined Draco.

Percy and the Ministry witch proved to be weak as they were on the defensive during the whole fight. When the twins jumped in the Ministry witch was stunned and Percy, finally used his head, gave up. He was restrained with conjured ropes and dumped off to the side.

The other two remaining Ministry workers proved to be competent duelists as Draco hadn't made any head way against them. After the groups were divided Draco was relying on his speed and stamina while one of his opponents took cover and the other was transfiguring items to attack Draco and shield himself. Draco had to take cover behind a set of benches that were slowly being destroyed. The two had quickly begun to work together and complement the others attack with a quick follow up.

Draco was forced to move from spot to spot as his spells were ineffective against the quickly conjured shields and transfigured walls. Draco decided to resort to some tricks he learned and conjured a metal block and then broke it down into metal ball bearings. He charmed them to fly in a contained area and banished them to his opponents. He quickly activated the containment spell and they began attacking everything within a ten foot diameter.

Remus appeared to help him after the ball bearings began attacking and the two began to take down the transfigured shields. The two opponents could do nothing as they were forced to dodge the metal balls. Remus and Draco took advantage of their distraction by stunning their opponents. After they were out cold Draco dropped the charms on the metal ball bearings. They joined up with Ginny and the twins, who were watching and ready to jump in incase Blaise and Harry needed.

Blaise was holding off Granger while drilling back Umbridge. She had the upper hand and Tonks helped push them onto a complete defensive. Blaise and Tonks had the upper hand while using simple spells to destroy their opponents cover and make sure they couldn't start an offensive. Tonks forced Hermione off to the side.

Blaise took on Umbridge who turned out to be a completely incompetent duelist. After a few minutes Umbridge was out of breath and suffering the effect of multiple jinxes and hexes. Blaise lowered her guard and Umbridge took the chance to attack, "Crucio!"

Harry saw Umbridge raise her wand and was on the move before she uttered her first syllable. He pointed his wand at Umbridge and the only thing in his mind was to keep Blaise safe. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit Umbridge at the same time that Harry took the yellow light for Blaise. He held in his screams from the pain and shakily made his way to his feet. Blaise helped steady him and they turned to face Ron, Scrimgeour, and Hermione who had stunned Tonks.

"There's the proof right there!" Ron shouted. "You just killed her when you could have easily used a stunner."

Harry steadied himself and took a final shaky breath. "She used an Unforgivable on Blaise. I returned in kind to protect her." Both he and Blaise took their stances. Their three opponents followed suit, while the rest of the fighting came to a halt. Everyone in the room focused on the five on the dais.

Ron was the first to attack again as he launched a series of stunners at the two, Hermione followed with a pair of disarming spells, and Scrimgeour fired bludgeoning hexes.

Harry reacted by casting his strongest shield which blocked every shot. The second he dropped the shield Blaise fired off three bone crushing hexes and he followed with a set of cutting curses. The bone crushing hexes were stopped by Hermione's shield but was destroyed after the third. One of Harry's cutting curses was blocked by Scrimgeour while another hit Ron across the right thigh and Hermione rolled out of the way.

Blaise had followed Hermione's roll and shot a stunner at where she would land. It connected and Hermione kept rolling until she was forced to stop by a partially destroyed bench. Harry had protected her from another hex with a quick shield. He followed up with a slashing curse between Ron and Scrimgeour.

Blaise sent a hex too further split them apart. She dodged forward and rolled under a disarming spell. She jumped in the middle of a roll and fired a stunner and incarceration spell at Scrimgeour. He blocked both and returned with his own spells.

While Blaise had rolled forward Ron was waiting for a clear shot at her. He never got the chance as Harry punched him and knocking him back. Harry then whipped his wand at Ron and forced him to dodge and shield four spells launched in rapid succession. As Ron dodged Harry transfigured a bench into a stone soldier roughly five foot high. He animated it and had the soldier attack Ron with a stone spear. Scrimgeour came to Ron's aid and destroyed it. With his guard down Blaise stunned and incarcerated him. Harry banished him across the room.

Ron stared down his opponents and knew he was in trouble. Harry and Blaise were both better duelist and could think on their feet to come up with tactics and plans. They seemed to have an ability to read each other and compliment the other. The two together were the stronger part of the four man team that decimated the Dark Lord's forces and easily outclassed him.

Nobody would or could help him right now. He couldn't live with the shame of giving up and letting another Dark Lord rise. He took a quick scan around him and tried to assess his situation. There was nothing around him to help him. He was still hopeless at transfiguration and animation within a duel so that was out. The three of them were on the dais, his back to the entrance and the crowd. Blaise and Harry stood with the Veil behind them. The two rather close and ready for what he might throw at them.

He began thinking furiously, anger seeping into his thoughts. Then he saw it, Hermione's wand, just to his left. He immediately thought of a plan. Harry was protective of everyone that helps him, more so with Ginny, Draco, and easily the most of all Blaise. He knew what he would do.

Ron concentrated on all his hate, every moment of his life that Harry interfered in, every second he was shadowed by Harry. He aimed at Blaise and shouted the two words he never thought he would say, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The second the green light left his wand he dove to his left and picked up Hermione"s wand in his left hand. He aimed the left low and the right at Blaise's chest while the green light was flying still. "REDUCTO! DEPULSO!"

Harry's eyes widened at the Killing Curse and it's target. He saw Ron dive but that didn't matter, he threw himself in front of the green light. He felt the full force and in weakened him greatly. Blaise grabbed him and aimed her wand from under Harry's arm. Before she could do anything a reducto hit the ground in front of them, knocking them into the air. The depulso caught them and threw them back. They both knew the Veil was behind them.

Everyone within the room watched in horror as Harry took the Killing Curse for Blaise, and as both were lifted into the air. Ginny and Draco both aimed at Ron and shouted their own Killing Curses. Ginny fell into tears the second the curse left her lips and Draco was quick to comfort her.

Blaise gripped Harry tighter and re-aimed, Harry's hand rested atop her and they both said the words, "Avada Kedavra"

The three green lights hit Ron. The last thing he saw was his younger sister crying in Draco's arms while he realized his own foolishness.

Harry turned his head to Blaise and gave her a weak smile while squeezing her hand that his rested upon. She returned it and let a few tears slide down her face as she gripped him tighter. They both accepted it and stared into the others eyes. The last thing each wanted to see was the remarkable color of the eyes of the other.

Together they fell beyond the Death Veil as those present mourned them passing to the next great adventure.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed and I pretty much have the story line figured out. 


	2. The Court, The Deal, The Revival

_'Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a train!'_ Harry thought to himself. He opened his eyes and looked around him. It looked like Court Room Ten. His surrounding were white, everything was white. 

He looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing a white robe and white clothes. He heard a groan behind him and found Blaise on the ground.

"Awake?" He asked.

"Ugh, where are we?"

"No idea, last thing I remember was two ice blue eyes as we fell through a veil."

She blushed but made a quick reply of, "Well I'm sure my eyes were nothing compared to the emerald green I was unable to detach myself from."

Harry fought down his blush and turned serious. "I wonder where we are?"

"You're in the Court Room of the Dead," came a soft feminine voice from behind them. The pair turned to find six people staring at them.

Harry recognized three of them easily. "Mum? Dad? Sirius?"

"Yes, honey. It's us," Lily Potter replied. He immediately rushed at her and engulfed her in a hug. James and Sirius joined the hug.

"If that's your family, then...t-t-then that means," Blaise said. She stopped and stared at the three people in front of her. A tall man with her facial features, blonde hair, and brown eyes, a thin woman with ice blue eyes and raven hair, and an girl a couple of years older then her with brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"That's right dear, we're your family," her mother said with tears in her eyes. Blaise ran forward and also engulfed her mother in a hug, and was also joined by her father and sister.

Blaise and Harry locked tear dripping eyes and gave each other a happy smile. Blaise's family introduced themselves to everyone and told of how they were murdered on Blaise's first birthday by Death Eaters. Blaise was rescued by her godmother who died from her wounds. Blaise was found and taken to an orphanage.

Their families told them how proud they were of them and caught up.

"So you said this was the Court Room of Death?" Blaise asked.

"The Court Room of the Dead," Mrs. Zabini corrected. "This court room is rarely used and only for special occasions."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

His mother gave him a small smile. "You were not suppose to die until an old age, the both of you actually."

"So?" Blaise asked.

Sirius picked up the explanation. "Considering what you two have done, and how far you went to help everyone. The higher up has a deal for you two."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this," Harry said forebodingly.

"You've got two choices, Son," Mr. Zabini picked up. "Go back in time and redo everything or continue on with us."

"It's obvious we'll go with you!" Blaise said looking at them like they were crazy. Harry nodded to her words.

"Please hear us out," Sirius said.

Blaise's sister picked up, "You two were supposed to live on till an old age and die of natural causes. Another Dark Lord, we'll major one anyway, wasn't suppose to appear for another three hundred years after you two passed on. But after the events that happened, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy both snap and rise up as the new Dark Lord and Lady, killing in your names."

Blaise and Harry were shocked their friends were affected so bad. "And if we go back?" He asked.

James answered, "You go back to ten years old, with all your powers, abilities, and memories. You will be given some extra powers that will serve you a purpose along with impenetrable mental defenses and a way not be tracked."

"What would happen if we changed things?" Blaise asked not liking the deal.

"Everything changes, but if you go back you can save a lot of people and change some things that you don't want to happen."

"Can we talk about this?" Harry asked.

"Of course, its your choice. Also you both don't have to go back." Mrs. Zabini stated.

Blaise dragged Harry away from their family and sat down in the stands. "What should we do?"

"I have no idea!" he said while he clutched his head in his hands. "I want to stay with them, my family, your family, you."

"But?"

"I can't stand the thought of Draco and Ginny becoming like Voldemort. There's been enough murder and suffering already."

"I know, but we're finally with them," she pointed out.

"That's why I don't want to go, I've been, we've been away from them for so long. Now we finally have a chance to stay with them and we're being pushed to do it all over again."

"..."

"I can go back alone, that way you can stay..."

"So you decided to go back then?"

"I'll save Sirius this time, then come back when I'm suppose to. I'll have eternity, what's another hundred years?"

"I guess we better tell them we're going back then," she said with a sigh.

"You're coming too?"

"I can't let you do this alone. It'll be impossible by yourself. But in return you're joining Slytherin with me!"

"I wouldn't have it either way."

They got up and walked back to their families. "We decided to go back."

Their faces dropped but they knew it was the right thing to do. Lily spoke, "When you go back you will both be metamorphugus and animagus. All you have to do is think about what you want to look like and you will change. Harry will be a wolf while Blaise will be fox."

Sirius continued, "You will not be able to be tracked for anything, whether it be magic or muggle. You will only be found if you want to be."

Mrs. Zabini continued, "You will be natural Occlumens with shields impossible to penetrate since no one can know about you coming back. You both will be able to speak parsletongue to hold conversations in private."

"Harry, one last thing. When you go back the part of Voldemort's soul will be destroyed when you wake up. I also suggest you start on the Horcruxes earlier," Lily said.

"Harry, when you go back I want you to get Blaise out of that orphanage." Mr. Zabini ordered. "Then get both of yourselves emancipated."

"I want you two to live in the Potter Manor. There is a bunch of charms already on it and you can always add more. Also you better play quidditch and be a seeker." James ordered.

"What if I join Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Don't care, and get that trophy seven in a row, got that?"

"You bet."

"Blaise, take care of yourself and Harry," her mom ordered.

The rest finished saying their goodbyes and a darkness enveloped the two.

Harry woke the next morning to pitch black. He reached out and felt that he was in a small enclosing, _'The cupboard,'_ he thought to himself. He slowly got up and faced the door. He noticed his eye sight was perfect and he didn't need his glasses. He focused his magic and blew the door off it's hinges and lodged it in the wall. He smiled to himself, his wandless magic was weaker, but he still had control. He cast a scan charm on himself and noticed his magic core level was the same as his sixth year, but he had the control he had in the middle of third year.

A loud yell shock him out of his musings. His aunt and cousin were staring at him from the kitchen while his uncle was turning purple at the foot of the stairs. Vernon cocked his fist back but Harry flicked his wrist and sent him through the front door.

He turned toward the kitchen and waved his hand. Food sprung from the fridge and made a sandwich that floated into his hand along with a can of soda that took position in his other hand. He gave his aunt and cousin a smile and walked out of the house past a horror struck Vernon Dursley.

He walked through the park eating his sandwich and drinking his soda. When he was done he apparated to an open field near the orphanage Blaise had told him about when they became friends.

_"Is there anyone here?"_ he hissed through the clearing. He waited for a minute before a small gardener snake slithered near hiss feet.

_"You speak?"_

_"Yes I do speak, there is another in that building that speaks and she is waiting for me. I cannot enter, can you let her know I'm waiting for her here?"_ he asked the small snake.

_"I will try,"_ the small snake said and slithered toward the orphanage.

The snake made it's way to the back of the building and threw the open back door. The small snake knew that it was to look for a young female. _"Speaker, there is another waiting for you outside,"_ the snake continuously hissed as it made it's way up the stairs and around the second floor.

It was slithering down the hallway when it was picked up and came face to face with a blue eyed girl. The girl took the snake into a room and closed the door.

_"There is a dark haired boy waiting for me outside?"_

_"__You are the other speaker? The one you describe is outside in a clearing to the east."_

The girl nodded her head and grabbed a bag sitting on her bed. She slung the bag over her shoulder and disapparated to the clearing Harry was waiting in.

"Ready to go, Blaise?" he asked.

"Yeah, we going to Gringotts first?" she asked.

"The first thing we're going to do is get emancipated and then we're getting everything we need."

"Lets go then," she replied. She put the snake down and the two thanked it for it's help.

The two apparated to an ally across the street from the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise started forward but Harry stopped her. "I think we should disguise ourselves, or at least I should.," he said.

"You're right. No need to let everyone know your back and I might as well get some practice in." They both concentrated on what they wanted to look like. Harry grew a few inches, eyes turned brown, hair lengthened and became blonde, and his scar vanished. Blaise stayed the same height, eyes turned hazel, and hair turned auburn.

Satisfied with their changes they went through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Ducking through the crowd and avoiding attention they made their way to Gringotts. They went up the white marble stairs and threw the huge oak doors.

Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and led her past the crowd and other tellers to a teller in the corner near the door to the conference rooms. They reach the stall and Harry beckoned him to lead forward. In a hush whisper he said, "I'm Harry Potter. I need to see Sliphrook about my account. I will take a blood test to support my claim."

The goblin gave him a critical eye first and then pulled out a dagger and a clear ball the size of billards ball with two interlocking gold bands that looked like chain links.

"Your hand," the goblin rasped out. Harry reached out and the goblin pricked his finger with the dagger and dripped the blood on the gold rings. The ball began to fill with a mist and then became cloudy. After a minute the mist turned blue.

"This way Mr. Potter," he said and led them to a conference room to wait. As they waited they shifted back to their real forms. Five minutes later they were joined by an old and vicious looking goblin.

"I am Sliphrook, account manager for the Potter family, what can I do for you today Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked.

"I want to check my parents will and report that I do not have my trust vault key and am not receiving my monthly account statements."

"This is a very serious accusation you make Mr. Potter," it said with anger in his voice.

"Then get me the bank manager and veritaserum," he said in a serious tone. To prove his point he grabbed Blaise's hand and they took a seat. Harry crossed his arms and shot the goblin an impatient look.

Sliphrook narrowed his eyes and called another goblin from out the door. They conversed in the goblin language and then he sat down across from them. Not long after an old goblin entered the room along with a younger one holding a bottle of veritaserum and a file.

The bank manager and Sliphrook conversed and both looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, you understand the accusations you make?" the manager asked nastily.

"Isn't that why I asked for you and the veritaserum?" he shot back.

"Fine, administer the potion."

They placed three drops on his tongue after he dropped his occlumency shields. His eyes became unfocused.

"Your name?"

"Harry James Potter,"

"Age?"

He struggled in his mind but it didn't show on his face. "Ten years old."

"Have you received your vault key?"

"No,"

"Have you ever received a bank statement from Gringotts?"

"No." He felt the effects wear off, "Now what?" he asked.

"We will try to find out what happened to your key and your mail must be getting intercepted," he said while looking through file. "It seems Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian, he would have your key and is in charge of making sure you get your statements."

"Can we review my parents will? I have reason to believe that Dumbledore forced his way into that role and the fact that I doubt my parents wanted me to live with my relatives who hate me."

The goblin looked skeptical but nodded. He opened the Potter will and began to read,

_'We, Lily and James Potter, being in sound mind and health and witnessed by Sirius Black write this will. Should anything happen to us before a new will can be made, this will should be carried out as we instruct and charges shall be pressed by our account manager if even one word of this will is acted against._

_We leave everything to our son Harry James Potter naming him the new Lord Potter and Head of the Potter family. A list of all out possessions and a separate list of all family possessions are included with this will._

_Should we not be around before Harry's coming of age, we ask that he be placed with and only with Sirius Black. If Sirius is unavailable for any and all reasons, Harry is to be emancipated after he reads or hears the content of this will. Dumbledore has lost our faith and under no circumstances should Albus Dumbledore have anything to do with Harry's life besides being his headmaster at Hogwarts, if he still is._

_Our only family relation is Petunia Evans-Dursley. She hates the wizarding world and shall not have any contact with Harry under any circumstances, whether they even be magic.'_

The goblin stopped reading and handed Harry two letters, one from each of his parents. "Mr. Potter, we will look through your account history to make sure no withdrawals in the last nine years. Sliphrook will begin the legal actions for your misplacement and the neglect of your parent's will, along with adding another four percent interest to your trust for the last nine years." The bank manager turned to the goblin he came in with and gave it some orders. "Tiprung will go get the emancipation papers."

"Can you also get the papers and will for Blaise Zabini?" he asked motioning toward Blaise.

"We can, but the emancipation relies on Miss Zabini's financial situation and legal guardian," the old goblin said.

"That shouldn't be a problem since she's living with me until we get out of Hogwarts and she doesn't have a legal guardian."

"Then we will get the emancipation papers as well," he said and gave his orders in the goblin language.

When Tiprung got back they listened to Blaise's parent's will and she was left everything as well because the people who were suppose to get something or take her in had died before the Death Eaters were rounded up. After both signed their emancipation papers with a blood quill and were given their family rings. Blaise assigned a goblin to look over her account and begin investing.

"Is there anything else Lord Potter?" the bank manager asked.

"Yes, I know Sirius Black is my godfather. I know that he is in Azkaban right now and his will should have been put into affect the second he was given life in prison. I would like to get an overview of it."

Again the assistant was sent out and came back with a file. "Lord Black's will states that you be named Lord Black when you are named Lord Potter. The Black possessions remained in his name since no one but you could claim them. Do you wish to do so now?"

"Yes. I would also like access to the vault of Bellatrix Black-Lestrange to get back one Potter family heirloom that the Lestranges stole from my grandfather. It is just a regular gold cup but I would like it back." Blaise's eyes widened as she realized what cup he was talking about.

"You really don't have access to that vault," the assistant said.

"As Lord Black I am in charge of my family and as Lord Potter I want my family possession back. It is the only thing I want and after I will never ask to access a vault outside of my ownership."

"I'm sorry but we cannot do that," the assistant responded.

"Fine, I will contact my solicitor and sue Gringotts and the Lestrange family for theft and possession of stolen goods," he bit back quickly. "And with my fame and fortune I can easily win the settlement, maybe a portion of Gringotts will be placed under my control," he said with a sadistic smirk. Blaise was thinking that he was starting to act like a devious, yet crazed, Slytherin.

The goblins snarled and looked ready to attack but the bank manager schooled his features and turned to Harry, "If we get you this cup will you forget your threat and never try to take anything from another vault again?"

"Correct."

"Fine, Sliphrook will get the papers to make you Lord Black as well while my assistant get your cup," he replied nastily. A minute later Harry had signed the papers and given his ring. His legal setting was now Lord Harry James Black-Potter. He and Blaise were both legally emancipated and had the proper identification.

The assistant got back when Sliphrook finished telling how the wizarding laws applied to them. The small goblin gave Harry the cup and looked glad to be rid of it.

"Now that you have your cup is there anything else you need?" Sliphrook said sharply.

"Just one thousand galleons split into two money pouches and another thousand exchanged for pounds and also split between two pouches. That'll be it." The goblins looked relieved when he said it, and the assistant ran out of the room. He was back five minutes later and thrust the bags into Harry's hands, walked behind him and Blaise, and pushed them out of the room.

Blaise and Harry had just enough time to alter their appearances before they were thrust out of the conference rooms hallway.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Blaise said with a grin on her face.

"Definitely! But when they said I was Lord Black, I decided to get a head start on the horcruxes. If we do this right we can get rid of most of the horcruxes before Voldemort does the rebirthing in fourth year," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Well we can get the ring at the Gaunt's house, the locket from Grimmauld Place, the diadem at Hogwarts our first year, the diary the second, we have the cup, my part is gone, and the snake before we go after him."

"What about the Hallows?"

"I'll still get the cloak on Christmas our first year, I can still get the stone from the ring, and hope I never have to get the third, but if I have to I'll do it the same way as last time."

"So which horcrux are we going after first?" she asked.

"Well we could let Dumbledore get the ring just like last time, or get it for ourselves. I have a feeling we may need to get the fake locket to get the real one like last time also. But I say we take our time and not rush anything. No matter what we do he won't be coming back till fourth year. So lets get settled into the Potter Manor and ward the place. After that we'll buy everything we need and go from there," he said and walked down toward Ollivander's.

They walked into the dimly lit shop and waited. "Hello, well, I don't know your names. Those are some impressive occlumency shields for ones so young," Mr. Ollivander said as he emerged from the shadows. Blaise turned and locked the door and they both changed back.

"Both of you are metamorphmagus?"

"Yep!" was Blaise's cheery reply.

"Harry Potter?" he said in shock. "I shouldn't be seeing you for another year."

"Me and Blaise here have both been emancipated and are going to be living at one of my estates. We came to pick up our wands a year early since we're going to need them."

"I would rather wait to sell them to you next year, but since you need them," he said out loud, but more to himself. He disappeared into the back and once again Harry tested every wand until he ended up with his. Blaise too went through a few wands before she got her rosewood and unicorn hair wand.

Ollivander cast a spell over the two wands and said that he had removed the underage tracking charms, but he would still have to register them per the law. They each paid ten galleons, altered their appearances and left.

Harry turned to leave through the Leaky Cauldron but Blaise pulled him between shops.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I was thinking we should get a second, unregistered wand down in Knockturn Alley," she replied.

"Why?" he was completely confused as to why they would need them.

"I would be great to have a back up and we could possibly train to use them at the same time. If we're going to use anything dark or don't want it to be tracked we could use that wand. I'm also betting that even though we're emancipated we will still be watched closely, you more so than me," she explained.

Harry could see no flaw and quickly agreed. They altered their appearance again to look older and a little more intimidating. After that they both stalked down Knockturn Alley and toward the small, dodgy wand shop. When they entered a stuck up looking man came and greeted them.

"Welcome to Yavin's, what may I help you with today?" he drawled.

Harry scanned him with a look worthy of Lucius Malfoy. "We each want a second, unregistered, and untraceable wand," he said motioning toward Blaise.

"I see, those'll be pretty expensive," Yavin said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I said I needed a wand, not a comment on how much money I have," he shot back.

"Fine sir, I'll let you know that I make my wands from scratch. Push your magic over the cores and wood that are on display and I'll make them. What ever reacts you pick up, and you might have more than one core or type of wood. It'll take about an hour for both."

Harry and Blaise nodded and went toward the wood first. They both pushed their magic out of their hand and searched. Harry only got a reaction from a dark piece of ash and a stronger reaction from a piece of yew. Blaise had picked up a dark piece of holly and a dark piece of ash.

Together they gave the wood to Yavin and went to the cores. Harry went through everything twice because he was feeling a pull from every core. The third time he focused on finding the strongest reaction. He ended up with another phoenix feather, a dementor bone, and a basilisk fang. Blaise had gathered a chimera claw, a Norwegian Ridgeback fang, and a unicorn horn.

They gave the core items to Yavin and picked out a finish. Blaise was immediately drawn to a violet liquid. Harry walked through the aisle and his eyes settled on a black so deep and pure that it seemed to suck in all light. He made that as his choice.

"I said it would be an hour but I didn't assume that you would have multiple woods and more than two cores. This will take almost two hours and most these items are rare so I will be taking payment now."

"That's fine. How much?" Harry asked.

"Considering the cores, woods, and finish, I'll say twenty eight for hers and thirty for yours,■ he said with a grin.

Blaise was about to protest but Harry held up his hand to silence her. "I'll give you a hundred for the wands, two of the best holsters you got, and you will forget you ever met us," he said.

An greedy smirk came across Yavin's face. "Deal!" he practically shouted, and took the money Harry handed him.

Harry nodded and pulled Blaise out of the store and out of Knockturn Alley. He pulled her into the space between shops and changed to their other looks. "I don't have any clothes so we'll go to Madame Malkin's for robes at least," he said and pulled her inside the shop.

Inside they were greeted by Madame Malkin and Harry asked that she keep confidentiality. She agreed and both changed back to normal. They were quickly fitted for their robes and picked out their colors within ten minutes.

After Madame Malkin asked if they had any muggle clothes. They responded with a no and she had them look through muggle magazine's for anything they liked. She said she could make it for them and they could be delivered or picked up the next day.

Together Harry and Blaise decided to get clothes shopping out of the way for now and got some nice dress robes incase, along with ordering a few sets of regular clothing, dress clothing, and athletic clothing based on the muggle magazines. Harry gave Madame Malkin his address and the two paid for everything in advance.

By the time they were done, it was time to pick up their wands. They changed and quickly made it to the space between building to change again. They entered Yavin's to find him at the counter with two hinged, wood, black boxes and two wand holsters in front of him.

He motioned for them to come close and open the boxes. Harry did so and laying upon red satin was a pure black wand, the same length as his phoenix feather wand. He picked it up and felt the rush of magic through him. He smiled and turned to Blaise who was holding a dark wand that shined a deep purple color. She responded with a smile and both turned to Yavin.

"They're incredible," Blaise said.

"They're perfect," Harry said.

"I'll let you two know that I have never made any wands as close to those two before. I expect them to be powerful but I've never even dreamed of the combinations you two picked out. May I ask what your first wands are made of?" Yavin asked.

Seeing no harm in it Harry answered. "Phoenix feather and holly."

"Rosewood and Unicorn tail hair," Blaise responded.

"I must say you two have an incredible set of wands. Now these wand holsters have sticking charms so you can place them anywhere. By adding a drop of blood infused with magic only you will see them. They have every anti summoning charm and cannot be found with any spells, except those cast by you," he said and then pulled out another two holsters. "These extra are a gift. I see you doing great things with these wands. As my dear friend Ollivander says, 'The wand chooses the Wizard' and I couldn't agree more. As per our agreement I've never seen you and the wands are unregistered and untraceable, so you never got them here," he said and walked to the back of his shop.

Harry and Blaise looked at each other and smiled. Harry conjured a dagger and the two put a magic infused drop of blood on all four of the holsters. Harry put his holly wand on his right thigh and his new wand on his left forearm where it could be drawn with a flick of the wrist. Blaise put her rosewood wand on her right thigh and her new one on the center of her back, handle pointed toward left hip.

They picked up their purchases. Harry put his arm around Blaise and apparated to Potter Manor.


	3. Busy Workand a Familiar?

In celebration of my favorite holiday I have updated my stories and threw my pilot out

So here is...

* * *

Back from Betrayal

Chapter 3: Busy Work...and a Familiar?

The second they appeared a house elf also appeared in front of them.

"Whose is yous?" the little elf questioned.

"I'm Harry Potter, Lord Potter and Lord Black. My guest Blaise and I are going to live at this estate from now on."

"Tis an honor Master Harry, what is Mistress' name?" the elf asked with a bow.

"This is Blaise Zabini. What is your name and are you the only elf?"

"I'm Emmy, sir. There are other elves but they are cleaning the other houses today. But we all wait here for Master to come and claim his Manor."

"How many others are there?"

"Four more sir."

"Alright. Emmy, can you put my clothes away in the master bedroom and Blaise's in the closest one. Then if you could make us lunch, we haven't eaten all day."

"Yes Master Harry," the elf squeaked and disappeared.

"How about we start warding, it'll probably take to the end of the day," he said to Blaise.

"I'll put up the basic magic restrictors, anti apparition wards, repelling charms, and the forced entry wards," she replied.

"I'll do the dark mark ward, shield charms, magic keying, magic suppression ward, anti portkey ward, and we'll do the fidelius charm together."

"Sounds good to me," she said and they started warding the house. Worked for an hour before they took a break for lunch. During that time they met the other four elves, Kimmy, Trixie, Olli, and Remmy.

After lunch they got back to work and had all but the fidelius charm done. They took a break for dinner and keyed themselves into the wards before they performed the fidelius charm together and made the both the secret keeper.

They did as Dumbledore did and made it so the knowledge of the Manor could only be passed by a written note from either of them along with a password that must be used the first time. The password was a random word and they chose the words silver dagger. It was an ingenious twist that they added to the fidelius charm after a death eater had gotten a hold of Dumbledore's note and led a squad of death eaters to number twelve. The password could only be told by Blaise or Harry and you had to think of the place followed by the password and you could successfully enter.

They made it this hard because they had no real intention of allowing anyone in to Potter Manor besides themselves. If they were going to take anyone in it would be in one of Harry's other estates. After they were settled they were going to spend the next week to look over Harry's other estates and choose seven to put under the fidelius. They would use three for guests and meetings if they needed a secret location, and the other four would be warded as well as Potter Manor to escape to as safe houses of the need arose. They would also make up separate passwords for those as well.

At the end of the week they had checked out all the estates with the help of Kimmy and Olli. That in itself had taken three days. They picked up a list of Black properties so they could check them out to and Harry assigned a couple of the Black elves to clean the Black estates save Grimmauld Place. Both Harry and Blaise decided to stay away from there until they absolutely had to. They had spent the next buying things for Potter Manor while deciding which three they wanted to use for the less secure meeting houses and which four they were going to use for safe houses.

In the end they chose a Black estate outside of London, a Potter estate in Hogsmead, and another Black estate in Manchester as their meeting places. For safe houses they chose a Potter Manor on a secluded beach outside of Brighton, a Black house in Ireland around Dublin, a Black Castle in Marseille, France, and, should the worst happen, a prairie ranch in America near the border of Illinois and Missouri that was an hour away from a wizarding village.

After they had chosen their locations they spent the following two days warding the estates. They were just finishing up the ranch when Blaise asked Harry, "Do you think we should get muggle cell phones again?" Harry just looked at her in thought so she elaborated, "We could spell them like we did last time Granger did and have them just in case, you know. I mean, aren't we keeping the same time line up until Voldemort comes back?"

"Yeah, after that it's a free for all again. All right, we'll get the cell phones again."

"I just want to be prepared. Also what are we going to do about the horcrux we already have?"

"Last time I destroyed them with the sword or a basilisk fang...but this time I have a wand with a fang core and some more time. I was thinking of hiding them in one of the safe houses until we figure out a spell or find something else. We've moved enough for now. I was thinking of going for the locket to trade for the one Kreacher has."

"Why go through the trouble? Why not just take it?"

"Last time Kreacher was pretty nasty and helped in killing Sirius. Later he helped us out a lot when we showed him kindness and helped him fulfill Regulus Black's last mission. He could be of great use when we let the Order of the Phoenix use it as a base."

"How so?"

"No matter what we do or how much we do on our own they will now let us join until we are of age and out of Hogwarts. There will be some against it all together, and if I am in Slytherin there will be more."

"You're talking about the Weasley's?"

"Yeah. Molly can be over protective and Ron will be a stereotyping ass. But Dumbledore will want me under his eye at all times. He's going to freak when he finds out I haven't been at the Dursley's. We'll have to act like I'm going back to those people every year."

"I say screw the acting," she said as if it was nothing.

"Won't work," he said shaking his head. "He'll be overbearing and watching our every move if he gets wind I'm out of his complete control."

"Well how are we going to get the diadem? The bastard knows everything that goes on in the castle every second!"

"We'll need to distract him. I think we can get the diadem without him actually knowing. There's also our ability not to be tracked, but the thing is I don't know how he does it. How about we give it a test and try to steal the Sorcerer's Stone early on? Hide it with the horcruxes so we don't have to go through all the trouble at the end of the year."

"I don't think that'll work, Harry. He may not be able to trace us but I'm sure there are alarms and security wards to trip if we even try."

"I guess I got to see old Tom at the end of the year then. Fine, I say we just take the damn thing and if he comes asking we say we were hiding in there. I don't know if the bastard knows what the Room of Requirement is. He mentions it fourth year and I used it for the DA in our fifth."

"What do we need to do to get the locket?"

"The sea side cave it's hidden in is easy to get to without being noticed. Then we could apparate straight to Grimmauld Place and trade Kreacher for the real one. I want to get the hidden ones outside of Hogwarts first. We have the cup, then we'll get the locket, then the ring and the Resurrection Stone at the same time. We can get the diadem first year, the diary the second. Those will be easy to get and we can focus on a spell or wait till second year for me to get either the sword or a fang."

"Couldn't we just buy a fang or maybe a poison?"

"That might be possible but I wouldn't know what to start with."

"We could go back to Knockturn Alley. I'm sure we can find a poison or a spell in some of the dark arts shops. They're always looking for things like that so I'm sure we can find something."

"We can go look after we get all of the ones outside of Hogwarts."

"Do you think we could kill the snake early?"

"No, he doesn't make it into a horcrux until the beginning of fourth year."

After they were done with the warding they apparated back to Potter Manor. They changed into muggle clothes and altered their appearances to look in their late twenties of their other forms. They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and stopped to inform Sliphrook that he would receive a bill from a muggle phone company once a month. They made their way out to muggle London and made went to a cell phone store. They acted as an engages couple and bought two of the best cell phones on the best plan.

After they left Blaise dragged Harry to a muggle clothes store. He left her to go to the sporting goods department and bought a weight set to practice for quidditch. When the man wasn't looking Harry shrunk the weight set, equipment, and machine's. When the man turned around Harry discretely obliviated the clerk to make him think they had moved everything to a truck bed in the parking lot.

When he was done there he found Blaise trying on clothes in her nineteen year old body when they fell through the Veil. "I hope you don't mind but I don't want to stay as a ten year old all the time so I picked out some clothes," she said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I think I'm going to do the same," he said and went into the changing room to change into his nineteen year old body. After two hours of clothes shopping they left with at least fifty shrunken bags in their pockets. Blaise had decided to get enough clothes in her older and younger sizes for two wardrobes. She had sworn to pay Harry back but he waved her off saying he had more than enough.

When they got back to the Manor Harry had Olli and Remmy set up the weight equipment in a room on the ground floor. Blaise had Trixie and Kimmy put their clothes away and Emmy make a snack. Harry and Blaise took their cell phones apart and began charming the pieces. Then put the together again and turned them on. The phones worked and they tested it out by casting spells while using it, and they were happy to note that the phones still worked.

The next day they hired contractors to add electricity and better running water to the estate. They told the contractors they had hired another group to redo the walls, but they just use simple reparo charms and the elves magic to fix everything. After the contractors had left they had enchanted the electrical lines to withstand the magic. The following day they bought appliances and entertainment systems.

For the next couple of months they adjusted to their new lives. They regularly practiced quidditch on the early release Nimbus Two Thousand model brooms they bought. Harry had begun training for quidditch and eventually turned Blaise to the thought of a chaser position. She began training with him. One day they just practiced all the spells they knew and began researching more.

They had taken to relaxing in their forms before they came back. Any free time they had or if they just wanted to go to a club, they spent in their original forms.

The cup was hidden at the estate in America and were waiting for a lead on destroying it. Currently lounging by the pool that was in the backyard of Potter Manor.

"Hey Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking of going for the locket tomorrow."

"I'm with you. When should we go?"

"Early in the morning. We'll apparate to a clearing outside the town and give our animagus forms a try. That way we won't draw attention."

"How long will we be gone?"

"It's a twenty minute hike to the beach but we should be faster in our animagus forms. We'll have to make our way up the rocks and then swim for a bit to get to the chamber."

That night they went to bed early after preparing for the next day. Emmy woke them early in the morning, they dressed in their swim suits for day with their wands in the usual places. After breakfast they were ready to leave. Harry wrapped his arm around Blaise's waist and apparated to the chosen clearing.

Harry recognized the scent of the ocean and knew it had worked. After a quick scan around the clearing both changed into their animagus forms for the first time. Harry became a large black wolf that seemed to suck in light. His only recognizable trait was his emerald green eyes. Blaise had become a decent size black fox with red tips on her ears and tail. Her eyes were still ice blue.

Harry led the way with Blaise following close after him. The area was clear of humans and they took a few minutes to get use to moving around as animals, especially four legged ones. When Harry first tried to take a step it resulted in him shoving his snout into the ground.

They both thought that it would just be like moving their arms and legs to walk, but they discovered a rhythm and pattern of which limbs to move was required to effectively walk as the animal. After a few attempts they just sat and watched another fox chase a rabbit. They studied the fox from it's trot to its slow approach and eventually a run.

After a few practice runs they got a slow walk down and after another ten they could run, though one of them would fall occasionally.

After a while the rock face came into view. They scaled it as animals and Harry noted it was easier with four even length appendages. When they made it to the small pool of water they changed back to their original forms. They both cast the bubble head and heating charms on themselves, lit their wands, and dove into the cold, salty water.

Harry led Blaise through the underwater tunnel and they resurfaced in the antechamber. They cast heating charms on themselves and searched the wall for the entrance. Blaise found it a minute later and Harry cut his hand with a conjured knife. He wiped the blood over the door and healed his hand as it opened.

They walked in and he explained the chain of the boat they were looking for. Blaise found it again and they changed to their ten year old base forms to get around the boat's restrictions. Then they got in the small boat. They made the journey to the middle of the underground lake while trying to ignore the inferi floating inches below them.

When they finally reached the little island Blaise conjured a wine glass and Harry cursed an inferi with multiple dark possession charms with his black wand. He forced an inferi out of the water and forced it to start drinking the glowing green poison.

The inferi let out a terrible scream and Blaise silenced it, then took to scanning the edge of the island with the fire whip spell ready on her lips. Finally the inferi finished the poison and Harry grabbed the fake necklace while letting the inferi crumple to the floor. He took a small box out of his pocket and dropped it in place as the poison refilled itself with an item in the bowl.

The inferi had been trying to crawl back to the water and Blaise set it n fire. Then the two quickly jumped into the boat and slowly made their way to the shore. Just as they landed the inferi had touched the water. Immediately all the inferi awakened and began to come after the two. Both reverted to their original forms and started throwing every fire curse they knew.

When they got to the antechamber door Harry slashed his hand to pay the tribute. After they were through it sealed itself shut again. They made no attempt to stay as both cast the bubble head charm on themselves and took to the water again. Once on the rock face again, Harry apparated to Grimmauld Place.

The second they appeared the portrait started screaming insults and curses until Blaise blew a hole in her face. After she did it the portrait just fell off the wall. Harry banished it right after before Kreacher could see it.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out to the demented elf. The elf appeared in front of him and gave him a glare.

"Who are you!" Kreacher demanded.

"I am Lord Harry Black-Potter and I have come to inspect my house," he said authoritatively and showing the elf the signet ring.

"NO! NO! NO! Kreacher's master is Mistress Cissy or Mistress Bella!" Kreacher shouted. He continued on until Harry ordered him to be quiet, and to Kreacher's horror, he complied. He gave Harry a hate filled glare.

"Now Kreacher, I want you to be nice as this house will serve an important use in a few years. But you are not to tell anyone that Blaise or I know of this." The elf nodded but still had a glare. "Now that is cleared up, I want you to bring me the locket Regulus gave you."

Kreacher had a look of pure horror upon his face. "How do you know?" he asked in a whisper. Harry responded by pulling out the fake , which made Kreacher's eyes widen further.

"Because I know Regulus switched it and this was his. I also know the final order he gave you. I need it to be destroyed as well. If you give me the locket I will give you Regulus' and I will destroy it for you."

"You would help Kreacher with Master Regulus' final order?"

"I will, and I will give you Regulus' locket."

"I'll get it Master Harry," he said and when he got back they switched lockets.

Harry got an idea and winked at Blaise. "Kreacher, how would you like to help the others at Potter Manor? You can also come back here to take care of Grimmauld Place and you can have this one to yourself if you want?"

"I would be honored to Master Harry," Kreacher said with a bow.

"Good, I would like you to move all the books from here into a separate book case at Potter Manor. If we don't get them now someone will try to destroy them when this house is used as a base for the Order of the Phoenix."

"I'll have it done soon Master."

"Good. I'll inform the other elves that you will be joining them." Then he and Blaise apparated back to Potter Manor. They got changed and dressed before they had Olli take them to the estate in America so they could hide the locket with the cup.

When they got back to Potter Manor Harry began reading through the books Kreacher brought from Grimmauld Place. Harry recognized ones he had already read and began gathering the ones he hadn't due to Dumbledore removing them from the house.

These books referred to dark magic through the ages. From the ancient time of Merlin up to the rein of Grindelwald. There were close to thirty large tomes and quite a few small ones. He started on an old looking large one.

The two spent the next few months practicing quidditch, their animagus forms, researching spells, and reading through the Black library a couple of hours a night. They had made there way through half the large tomes and a few smaller ones here and there. One day Harry and Blaise went to Knockturn Alley and Whisper Alley in Manchester just looking for dark arts books about horcruxes while trying not to ask anyone as it was so rare and dark which would cause suspicion and someone could stumble onto their trail.

They had no luck and a couple of weeks later they went trying to find a potent acid or basilisk poison. The problem was the most potent acid and potion they found didn't work. The only thing more powerful would have been a muggle acid but they had no way of getting a hold of one legally and didn't think they would get away with stealing some. The other problem with the muggle approach was if it would actually work on a magical object?

They couldn't get a hold of basilisk poison because only a fang or the animal itself could contain it. It was a magical poison and could melt through any container, even with spells. Then the fang was already rare, add the fact that you still want the poison in the fang and the rarity cost you millions of galleons.

Out of options they would either have to wait to get a hold of a fang or the sword, or they would have to find a spell somewhere.

Harry had closed the tome he just finished and sighed in frustration.

"I know," Blaise said. "How about we go to the shack in Little Hangleton and get the ring?"

"Yeah, I guess we could do that. When do you want to go?"

"I was thinking Thursday night in our animagus forms. If we go after dark we won't be spotted or suspected. Not many people should be out late at night in a small village."

"Sure. I don't know what kind of warding was around the house though. All Dumbledore said was there were some enchantments and a dangerous curse on the ring itself."

"We'll just use some scanning spells and research a way to break the curse later," she said. Harry was quick to agree and the two spent the next couple of days preparing and looking over any tomes that might help them get around Voldemort's enchantments.

Thursday they spent relaxing and going over any spells they thought would help. They ate an early dinner and apparated to the spot the Ministry Official did in the memory he had seen. They were wearing dark clothing and black cloaks with the hoods up. As soon as they appeared they moved into the tree line. After some distance they changed into their animagus forms and ran to Little Hangleton.

When they caught the scent of humans they slowed down and searched out the road again. Harry got his bearings and took off again with Blaise close behind. Harry found the path to the Gaunt's run down shack. When they were fifty feet away, Harry noticed they entered a muggle repelling barrier and changed back to a human. Blaise followed suit and began casting scan charms and identity spells.

A list formed in green letters that just floated in the air. As soon as the list appeared Harry was taking down what he could. After ten minutes of work between them, they could safely approach the shack. They had to stop and remove curses from the door just so they could open it. The room was falling apart and wrecked, but a presence of magic told them their were protection spells along with other spells keeping the building up. Then there were the various curses they had to remove.

After searching for an hour they found a hidden door in the floor that took them into an antechamber. Harry found the door and paid the blood tribute. Inside the chamber was a large black snake. It's eyes locked onto them and started hissing while opening its hood, _'Oh great! That fool puts me in here years ago and forces me to stay here. Now I think I can finally gets out and its two worthless humans.'_

Blaise and Harry look at each other and then back at the snake. "Oh great, it's a king cobra and he seems upset," Blaise said sarcastically.

"If what it said was true then he's been here almost fifty years," he said. She was about to say something but they were cut off by the snake's angry hissing. They looked and saw it was getting ready to attack.

_'Hold on there!'_ Blaise hissed out. The cobra stopped immediately.

_'You speak?'_ it said in surprise.

_'We both do,'_ Harry hissed out.

_'Two speakers? At the same time? How? Speakers are rare and now I've seen three.'_

_'Yes, it is a rare gift. The one who put you in here has been in hiding for years, for almost ten years. He won't be coming out of hiding for a few more years and still won't come here.'_ Blaise said.

_'You have been down here for almost fifty years. How are you still alive?'_ Harry asked.

_'I am an Egyptian Wizard Asp. We live for a long time and the one who put me in here cast some spell on me.'_

_'If you help us get the ring we will take you out with us.'_

_'I'll get it. He put up dangerous traps but I can get past them with ease. The problem is the ring itself, it is cursed.'_

_'We thought so and have brought something to help us,'_ he finished and pulled out a black leather glove and placed it on his left hand as Blaise did the same. "Gotta thank Bill for showing us how to make these curse breaker gloves."

"Yeah, they'll be a lot of help. And since we put every curse we know on them, we can use them without worry," Blaise responded. The gloves were something the curse breakers invented when they were a year out of Hogwarts. A special spell disrupted and nullified all magic in the curses, but would severely drain your magic. If you put the counter curse on the glove the curse would break immediately.

Harry and Blaise had decided to make them after they got the locket and put every counter curse they could think of on it. The only thing it couldn't protect against were jinxes and charms as they were made to protect against the viciousness of curses and the more dangerous hexes. Though they still had no affect against the killing curses and trying to use them in a duel would be dangerous along with foolish.

Back in the room the cobra picked up the ring and dropped it into Harry's glove. It gave off a bright red light followed be another yellow one that almost blinded them. Harry whistled.

"Voldemort put one powerful curse on that," Blaise commented.

"Yeah. I don't know how Dumbledore survived that."

Blaise took off her glove and reached for the cobra. The second she touched it there was a flash of light and a rush of magic. The cobra grew smaller, from fifteen foot to around seven foot long, and looked younger. _'What was that?'_

_'We have bonded Mistress Blaise. Your magic has reduced my age and I am now your familiar. By becoming your familiar I have gained many abilities. My name is Vaan. You and Master Harry here have gone through an interesting journey. I was going to say you were too young to have a familiar but now I see that is not the case,'_ it hissed out in awe.

Blaise's eyes widened and she looked at Harry. _'Before you ask how I know. Your shields are perfect. But now I am apart of you and that is how I know.'_

_'Will you do what either of us asks?'_ Blaise asked.

_'I will, though technically I belong to you, Mistress Blaise.'_ It replied. Blaise nodded and allowed Vaan to slither up her arm and rest across her shoulders.

_'You know I heard familiars have their own magic, like house elves but more powerful. I think that's how Fawkes always got around even in protected areas.'_ Harry said.

_'You are correct Master Harry. Our magic cannot be traced or manipulated by humans. Though if you were not parselmouths we would not be able to speak.'_

_'There are still some wards around this building. Could you apparate us back to Potter Manor?'_

_'I can do that. I just need to get the location from your memory.'_ Harry and Blaise wrapped their arms around each other and Vaan transported them back to the Manor.

Once they appeared Blaise sent an elf to get a perch for Vaan.

The next morning Harry took the Resurrection Stone from the ring as it was too powerful to possess the horcrux. Both were tempted to use the stone to see their family again, but they decided as long as they were together they would not use it. Their count was now four horcruxes and a hollow in their possession.

* * *

There's the chapter for ya.

To address some questions that will probably develope.

The chapters up until third year will probably rushed. Draco's and Blaise's pasts will be explained more/soon in the next chapter or the one following. At some time i will explain the difference of events the first time Harry lived and know that after Harry's fifth year that very little is canon in his first life save the plot. But that is along certain character's roles...and I think the whole wand allegiance thing is something made up just to end the series. I will only be applying that theory to the Death Stick

Anyway here's the chapter and happy Halloween

Redhead of the Red Dawn


	4. Hogwarts

A/N: Sorry, I try to limit these but I feel a need to explain some things. First I use a different program to write that is not accepted by FF. I then put it into FF and have to fix the format...but I might get rushed and miss some things. If I do I am relying on you readers to tell me so I can.

Now I know that I said the plot changed alot...and I did change it...but it didn't work. I had planned on this chapter to explain how Blaise and Draco are different from Rowling's but it didn't work and I am redoing the chapter. It would have acted as a filler anyway so I removed it and pushed on with the story. So now their roles in the past life will be explained in the Christmas chapter of the First Year (which should be another two possibly three if i go through with my idea for chapter six chapters).

I also realize that my first chapter was action packed and I did love writing it...but to keep this at a decent and constant chapter length I haven't been able to put many fight scenes in (also I have to really focus to make it work). That does not mean that there will not be more because I loved writing it and I will give you more. The next chapter will have a form of action in it that I hope you enjoy.

I'm sorry to those who expected this chapter to clear things up but the origional was...lame. It really messed things up and made it harder for me to write so just please hold on and I'll have things cleared up soon.

Now thank you to those who reviewed and I would like you to continue. The reviews help me write, but most of all I want you to read.

Now I'm done so Redhead of the Red Dawn presents...

* * *

Back from Betrayal

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Before they knew it the holidays had arrived and it was a joyous occasion at Potter Manor. The house elves had completely decorated the Manor in the spirit of the season. Christmas day itself was the most fun. The food was delicious and the gifts they exchanged were interesting. Being their first Christmas together in this time, there were few gifts but they were enough. Harry had gotten Blaise an extravagant emerald necklace on a silver chain, a few books she had always read in their own time, and a dagger with an emerald in the hilt.

He himself had gotten a matching dagger that let each other know if the other was in trouble and would point them toward the other dagger. He had gotten a book on broom making as it was something he was looking into and a few books on battle magic's.

They spent the day outside with the house elves having a snow war. It couldn't be called a fight because there were actual snow fortresses and magical cannons, along with levitating snowballs and apparition ambushes.

By the end of the day everyone was completely soaked and dead tired. Harry and Blaise both fell asleep in the living room in their comfortable recliners in front of the fire. Kimmy and Emmy brought them blankets and tended to the fire. The day after the elves were given the day off though they protested. The two explained that they did appreciate everything the elves did and wanted them to have at least one day to themselves. Eventually Harry and Blaise won the argument.

The holidays were over now but it was still cold and currently a blizzard was in England though it was April. So the two were currently relaxing at the Black Castle in France so they could enjoy the Mediterranean Sea and the slightly warmer weather.

They had been out by the Mediterranean for a few days and were trying to relax. Before they had come from England they had spent all of March trying to figure out how to act at Hogwarts. They were having some difficulty because they were twenty, not eleven, and they couldn't act as they had the first time around. That was due to Harry planning on being in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. That and both secretly knew they wouldn't give up the other.

They had finally decided they would pretend to know nothing at all and try not to draw attention to themselves. They would try to go as far as mess up spells on purpose, but that wouldn't work all the time. They pretty much decided if anyone asked, they would say they studied and practiced together before hand. Believable enough, but the first couple of weeks would be difficult to deal with.

As for the Sorcerer's Stone they would wait for everything to play out like it originally did. They were going to try to stay as close to their original time line as possible. Another problem would be acting like they barely knew each other though they have since their fifth year. Eventually trying to figure things out frustrated them so bad that Blaise said they play as they go and Harry was quick to agree.

They passed time enjoying Marseilles and would take occasional trips to one of the more well know Magical Alleys. At first it was to find items to try and destroy the horcruxes, but they had as much luck as they did in London.

They were currently traveling up Harry's personal beach and were far from the mansion. Out in the sea was a small island Blaise had been begging to visit. Harry finally caved in and they apparated to the beach.

The island was small and could be walked around in twenty minutes. After exploring the beach they moved inland to explore the small grove of trees. Once they were past the trees they could detect magic that the trees blocked.

Following the magic trail with wand in hand, they continued through the trees. A minute later they found a stone alter surrounded by pillars. It looked very old and had an Italian design. A date spell said it had been around since ancient Roman times.

Taking a closer look there was a nest and a blue egg in it. Walking up Harry was compelled to touch it, but his logical side said not to. As if it sensed his thoughts there was a pulse of magic that drew him. He touched the egg and felt another pulse and a draw from his magic reserves.

After the pulse the egg began to hatch. Out of it came a black phoenix with red eyes and red tipped feathers.

It took a look around then hopped up Harry's outstretched arm and perched on his shoulder. Harry and Blaise could only stare at the little bird until Vaan appeared wrapped around Blaise's shoulders.

_"So this is the origin of the magic burst."_ Vaan said to himself. _"It seems that this phoenix is Master Harry's familiar now,"_ he hissed. _"This phoenix is female and would like to go by the name Kura. She is directly connected to your mind as am I to Mistress Blaise. Just think and what you want we will do it to the best of our abilities."_

_"Will she listen to Blaise if I ask?"_ Harry hissed. Kura gave a trill that they took for a yes.

_"Why Kura?"_ Blaise asked.

_"Kuro means black in another language, but she believes it sounds too masculine and decided Kura was more feminine and it would be the perfect name."_ Vaan explained.

Together Blaise and Harry apparated to where they were staying. They spent their time there getting use to their familiars and practicing their dueling. Some days were spent just relaxing or reading through the large library of books. When they were in a French version of Diagon Alley they had found a special enchanted book that could be tied into any library the owner has and the information would appear in that book.

The book acted like the Room of Requirement and specific information could be brought up by book in alphabetical order or could work like a reference book. Using this to their advantage Blaise and Harry used the spell on every library out of Harry's estates.

Though very expensive, at the cost of seven years attendance at Hogwarts each, Harry bought two and two weeks were spent traveling around to every estate again, this time registering every library to the enchanted books.

While in America they checked on the horcruxes then bought some more books of interest or relevance whether they be "dark" or "light." They spent more time in America just enjoying themselves before they both grudgingly decided to return to England.

The first stop they did after getting settled was Diagon Alley. While there they picked one set of every book, skipping Lockhart's and Umbridge's books, they would need for their duration at Hogwarts along with parchment or anything else they needed. They were going to leave the books at Potter Manor in the library and use the Books of Requirement as they had come to call them. This would allow them to only have to carry one book and save them time.

After getting the books they went and bought their school robes and then their trunks. As soon as they got their trunks they filled them then cast capacity enlargement, feather weight, and shrinking charms on them. After placing them in their pockets they walked outside to have two disheveled owls swoop in front of them and hold out letters addressed to them.

A quick look and they saw the Hogwarts seal on the back and they knew that they were their acceptance letters. Grabbing the owls and finding a table they wrote that they would be coming and sent the owls on their way.

After double checking they had everything they got some lunch and apparated back to Potter Manor. The rest of the summer was spent enjoying themselves with an occasional practice duel. Harry spent most of his time working out for quidditch or flying.

Before long it was the day before they left for Hogwarts and there were mixed feeling on it for both of them. On one hand they could redo their Hogwarts experience how they wanted, but they would still feel ridicule and judgment, more so for Harry, especially since he would be in Slytherin this time.

Still they had decided they were going to stop Voldemort and live how they wanted. So they got their trunks packed and shrunk them down. They threw them into a drawstring sports bag and each put a uniform in it.

The next day they both dressed as muggles. Harry in some black sports pants, white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. He shrunk the sports bag down and put it into the front pocket of his hoodie. Blaise wore black jeans, a purple top, and a small leather black jacket. After breakfast they told Vaan and Kura they could do whatever they want as long as they stayed out of sight. Vaan decided he would stay close to the pair and wrapped himself around Harry's waist and then rested across Harry's shoulders. Kura just flew out the window and soared around the grounds.

The two then had Emmi apparate them to the platform. Once there they dismissed Emmi back to the Manor and fought through the crowd to get a compartment. They found an empty one in the back of the second to last car. They just relaxed opposite the other against the window.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until the compartment door opened and on the other side Harry recognized Hannah Abbot, Su Li, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass. He and Blaise quickly acted like they didn't know who they were.

"First years?" Blaise asked. They received tentative nods from the four girls who were probably thinking they were older then them.

"Same here," Harry said. "Why don't you sit with us, Merlin knows I need more friends," this got him a smack from Blaise.

"Forgive my idiot friend here but he is right...there are things I just can't talk to him about," she said.

"Yes, like I really want to think about make up and how my body develops as I get older," he said sarcastically. Blaise did a flying tackle while the girls in the door blushed.

"Ignore the git and come sit with us," she said while settling into the seat next to Harry after tackling him. Su Li took the seat next to her with Susan, Hannah, and Daphne sitting opposite them.

Daphne took the initiative to start introductions. "Daphne Greengrass," she said holding out her hand. Everyone shook it, then Hannah went, followed by Susan, then Su. "Blaise Zabini," shook everyone's hand, even Harry's, but while acting like a goof.

"Was shaking his hand completely necessary, Blaise? I mean you said you already knew him." Susan asked.

"No...but it was funny to see your reactions."

"Umm, ignoring my insane friend here. Harry Potter," he said holding his hand out. Immediately the reactions started with Hannah and Susan gasping then whispering back and forth, Daphne's eyes darkened and narrowed slightly, while Su gave him a calculating look. He just sighed and stood up, he walked over to Daphne and grabbed her hand and shook it. "That was slightly rude you know?" he said getting a snicker from Blaise and making Daphne blush. The whispering picked up and Su was studying him even harder. He continued to do so with every girl in the compartment.

"Well now that that's out of the way which house do you think you'll be in?" Blaise asked.

"Slytherin," Daphne said.

"Probably Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," Hannah said.

"My whole family has been Hufflepuffs," Susan said.

"I would like Ravenclaw," Su said in her Chinese accent.

"Definitely Slytherin," Blaise said getting and appraising look from Daphne.

"I really want to be in Slytherin but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either," he said surprising everyone.

"Oh no you don't!" Blaise shouted. "You're coming with me to Slytherin and you have no choice about it." She said with a smirk.

"Yes Mistress Zabini. I'mz sorriez Mistress. I don't know what I waz thinking Mistress." He said sarcastically while sounding like a house elf. All those present were shocked, they didn't think the Boy-Who-Lived would be anything like the person in front of them.

"Yeah right. You would never get into Slytherin. You'll end up being the Gryffindor-Golden-Boy and the Hero of the Light." Daphne said with a snarl.

"Oh really? And what makes you say that? Because I made Voldemort go away?" he asked while the girls, besides Blaise, yelped and shook at the name. Daphne kind of just froze up. "What does that have to do with anything. How about this? You tell me what makes me so God damn special. You tell me how losing your family makes you the "Hero of the Light?" How about you tell me how a one year old child defeated a Dark Lord that even that dumb ass Dumbledore couldn't beat" Once you tell me how I was capable of those things will I even think about being the Boy-Who-Lived. Because how I see it something happened and I got lucky. I was the one in the million and I'm being praised for something I didn't even do. Being praised for surviving a murder that took my parents, like there isn't anyone else who went through what I have but I get to be the "Special One," he hissed out. "Being the Boy-Who-Lived is a joke and you have people immediately judge you without even getting to know you just like you did." He said with a snarl. He was only inches from Daphne's face. "Yeah I saw that hate filled look you gave me when I introduced myself. You immediately labeled me as the enemy and I did nothing. What would you do in my position?" He stood up and walked to the door. He pulled Vaan out and handed him to Blaise while ignoring the looks of fear being given to him. "I'll say one last thing. Grow up. The world isn't divided into light and dark, good and evil, or right and wrong. This world is unfair and judgmental and the people only seeks out what they think you are and ignore everything else about you." He finished and slammed the compartment door after he walked out.

The girls just sat there in shock. Until Blaise spoke up. "You got to understand the one thing he wanted more than anything is a family. He doesn't care about fame or image because they can't give him what he wants. He isn't arrogant because he understands he didn't do anything to gain the fame and recognition he gets."

"There's more to it than that," Su observed.

"You're right. You see Voldemort ruined his life by murdering his parents, and then Dumbledore ignored his parents' will by placing him with his Aunt and Uncle who hate anything to do with magic or anything "abnormal." Harry's first and oldest memory is getting beaten by his Uncle "to make him normal." His Aunt and Uncle abused him regularly and treated him worst then a dog. He never had a friend till he ran away when he was ten and saved me from a run down orphanage. He can't see the world as right or wrong because he has been wronged so many times already. There is more but you don't need to know it," she said simply. "I'm not telling you this to pity him because he hates it when others worry about him, but to let you know that nothing is ever normal around him. Nothing is black and white with him and you can't go assuming something or listening to rumors."

They sat there in a relative silence until Susan spoke. "Why did he have a snake in his jacket? They're not allowed at Hogwarts."

"If he were a pet he would have had to stay home but since he's my familiar he can go with me."

"You have a cobra as a familiar!" Su yelled.

"You have a familiar?" Susan yelled.

"You're only eleven!" Hannah shouted.

"Does it matter? I have a familiar and Vaan happens to like Harry as much as he does me." She said ignoring their shocked looks.

At the same time the girls were talking Harry was trying to calm down. He had no idea why he got angry like that, and it's only going to get worst from here on out. As he walked down the hallway of the last car he saw three people he was having mixed feelings about. Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Behind Draco were his two goons. It seemed as if Ron and Draco had already started their war and Hermione was acting as a pacifier.

Harry watched for a while before deciding it was best not to do anything walked away. He could still hear them shouting at each other when he left the car. He walked back through the second to last car up toward the front car. There were nine cars in all, the first being the prefects car, the second being the storage car, a third being a kind of dining car, two compartment cars, another dining car, and three more compartment cars. Rarely anyone ever used the dining cars and the five compartment cars had ten compartments each, but the years and houses were pretty much spread out through the train. He did notice though that usually the Slytherins were at the back of the car with the Gryffindors at the front and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the middle as a buffer between the two.

He walked thought the fifth car and noticed it was filled with mostly Hufflepuff second and third years with one or two first years. He didn't really know anybody in this car so he moved onto the fourth. This time the car was filled with Ravenclaws, a compartment of Gryffindors from various years and two compartments at the back with sixth year Slytherins.

The next car was full of Gryffindors and Harry spied the Weasley Twins showing off their pranking items from Jambol and Jape's. Harry quickly changed his features to hide his scar and walked in. He pulled out a prank he bought in France and showed it to the twins. They got into a long discussion about pranks and jokes and they hit it off well. Lee Jordan and Katie Bell were surprised at how quickly a first year hit it off with the twins. Half the ride he spent with them just talking about pranks the twins had done and trading ideas.

"I was wondering how you guys get around the castle so much without getting caught?" He asked.

"Sorry but we **can't tell you that**, it's the secret **to our** _success_," they said together. (Fred/**George**/_Together_) It always amazed Harry how they could do that.

"Oh, I was just wondering because I have a map my dad left me that would help a lot," he said with a smirk and pulled his father's copy of the Marauder's Map out. The twin's faces showed they were shocked as they pulled out there own.

_"How did you get that?"_ They asked.

"My father left it to me."

"How would you're** father have a copy?"** They asked as Harry got up and moved to the door.

"Because my father is Prongs," he said with a smirk and walked out the door.

"_WAIT!_ We didn't get **your name!"** they shouted.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Harry Potter," he said and walked out as he dropped a gold ball onto the floor. They heard the door lock just as the ball exploded and they were covered in sticky feathers.

**"Oh that was good,"** George said.

"Yes my dear brother it was," Fred responded while Lee and Katie just sat there in shock.

**"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

"Oh yes. We will have great fun with the son of Prongs at our side." Fred said before he began cackling like mad.

Harry continued through the next couple of cars not spotting anyone he really knew. From what he remembered the first car was the prefects car and the second was the storage car so he was at the front of the passenger cars. He was about to turn back and head to his compartment when he heard shouting at the front of the car.

Deciding to check it out he walked to the front compartment to find two Gryffindor and a Slytherin girl harassing someone who seemed familiar.

"Come on Nymph, you know what they want and I won't deny my dear brother and his friend what they want. So just change already and they'll have there fun. After that you're done." The girl said.

Harry suddenly realized who the girl was and drew both of his wands. He kicked the door down as the guy on the right tore her shirt open. He cast two stinging hexes at the guys and disarmed the girl when she went to draw.

"OUT NOW!" he snarled in a dark tone. When they didn't move he hit them all with a stronger stinging hex and they ran.

After they were gone he silenced the room and locked the door while drawing every shade. He turned to face the girl when she latched onto his middle and began crying. He just sighed and began rubbing her back.

When she was finally done crying he repaired her clothing and sat her on the bench. "What's your name?"

"Tonks...Nymphadora Tonks."

"I'm Harry Potter," he said holding out his hand. She shook it and smiled weakly.

"Thanks for saving me. They're terrible to me because they want me to change forms for them. They've been bugging me to sleep with them in any form they choose and they finally decided they would get what they want even if I said no again."

"I see. So you're a metamorphmagus too?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Too?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah, me and my friend Blaise are metamorphs too."

"Wow. It's a rare gift. How far in control are you?"

"Blaise is in better control than me. She can change whenever she wants without trouble. I have problems with changing little things or to only look a year older."

"The problem with that is you're probably not focusing or thinking hard enough. I had a problem with that until I realized you can't force the transformation and you can't allow yourself to think the change too drastic."

"What do you mean by drastic?"

"You're probably thinking the change is something complex or more than it really is. What you got to do is think that you've been capable of the change all along and that it is easy to do. If you keep practicing it should become easier and then harder details become easier until they become second nature. I just kept practicing by putting streaks in my hair or changing my eye color. Another thing I did was change my nail color or lengthen my arms and legs until I could get the size I wanted without thinking about it too much."

"Thanks Tonks."

"How did you know I liked to be called by my surname?" she asked wearily.

"Oh, I thought with the way they shortened it you probably preferred your surname."

"We'll you right. Umm...do you or Blaise have any trouble keeping your balance?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah. Its terrible actually," he said with a laugh. "But we found out why it happens. When you change your height or weight your center of gravity shifts, which throws you off balance and makes you pretty clumsy. We found a spell that relaxes the body and quickly regains your center without staying in that form for a month." He explained.

"Here I'll show you by switching to my base form and then changing." He changed to his base form first and then made himself Tonks age, which made her blush. He showed her the wand movements and told her it was a nonverbal spell or it wouldn't work, but thankfully it was rather simple. He performed it and quickly regained his balance. Then he changed to his base form again and hid his scar by lengthening his hair. "Now you give it a try."

She did and was overjoyed that she didn't lose her balance at all after the spell. She gave a squeal of delight and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"You know we're starting to get close to the castle. You'll probably want to change into your uniform."

"I'll have to get Blaise because out stuff is together."

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"Not at all. But she's in the second to last car and I'm sure you don't want to be seen with a first year."

"Who cares? But if it's a problem I'll fix it," she said and changed into a first year with baggy robes. She pulled out her wand and shrunk them down so they ft her again. "Shall we?"

"I don't see why not," he replied and led her down the hallways. No one really paid attention to them. They got to the compartment to find it had the shades drawn. Harry knocked on the door and said, "It's Harry. Are you guys decent?"

Blaise opened the door to show that they were all still wearing what they were when they met. "No. We were thinking about it though." She responded.

Harry led Tonks inside and closed the door. "Blaise this is Tonks," he said and she instantly picked up who he was talking about.

"Hey Tonks. Are you a first year?" she asked faking not knowing.

Tonks responded by drawing her want and making her clothes bigger before changing to her base form. "Nope I'm a seventh year." She said getting shocked looks. She then changed her eyes to be purple and turned her hair shoulder length and pink.

The other girls in the compartment began asking how she did that. "She's a metamorphmagus like me and Harry," Blaise explained changing her hair silver and her eyes a deep green like Harry's. The girls were shocked and turned to Harry. He gave them a smile and made himself taller, added green streaks to his hair, and changed his eyes to an ice blue.

He gave Blaise a smile and they changed again. "These are our base forms, or what we actually look like." She said while they both grew shorter, eyes and hair turned back and gained a little baby fat around themselves. "This'll probably be the only time we ever look like this unless we feel like it." She told them. "I hate baby fat," she said more to herself before making her figure loose a good deal of baby fat but still look natural.

Harry changed so he was slightly taller than Blaise, hair grew longer to cover his scar, and lengthened in the back to look natural.

"I'm going let you girls change in here," he said pulling out the sports bag and had Tonks enlarge it. He took his robes out and gave the bag to Blaise. He left and went outside to the bathroom at the end of the car and changed.

When he got back to the compartment the shades were up and he walked right in. He sat down between Tonks and Blaise. The girls just watched him as he took the bag from Blaise and put his clothes in it. He took a piece of old parchment out of one of the pockets and slipped it into his robe pocket. After he put everything away he had Tonks shrink the bag down and put it into his pocket.

Vaan was still wrapped around Blaise's shoulder and Tonks was asking about him. Harry decided he wanted to see Kura and mentally called her. She appeared in a flash or red and black flames and landed on his shoulder. She gave a trill of greeting.

"Everyone, this is my familiar Kura. She's a phoenix." He said seeing the shocked looks. Blaise was stroking Vaan along his scales absentmindedly. Tonks took a look at Blaise and then carefully ran a finger under Kura's neck who in turn gave a content trill.

Daphne looked over at Harry as if contemplating something. "Harry," she said getting his attention. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just my father is in jail because he joined You-Know-Who. I know he was wrong and I don't believe in all that pureblood nonsense but for the longest time I blamed you for the state my family. I'm sorry. You've suffered as much as I have if not more."

"It's alright Daphne. I shouldn't have lost it like that but your reaction or Hero worship is all I ever get even though I don't want it or deserve it. How about we forgive each other and call it even?"

"Sounds great," she responded.

Further discussion was halted when the train lurched to a stop. Tonks gave them a wide smile and said, "We're here."

The others gathered their things and stepped out onto the platform. As they did Kura apparated away and Vaan hid in Blaise's robes.

"We're going to be splitting up here. The first years get to the school in a special way they're first time. You leave your luggage here and someone will take care of it for you. Now no matter what house you get sorted in try to be civil towards others and try to make friends in other houses. I'll see you guys around, ok?" Tonks said, assuring herself they would still talk to her and all.

Each one of them gave an affirmative and walked down to where a the half giant Hagrid was calling for all first years.

"All yeh inter the boats now." He said. "Now remember no mor'n four ter a boat."

The first years divided into groups of four. Harry and Blaise stuck together as did Hannah and Susan who joined them in the front rickety little boat with them in the back. The little fleet set off and soon they caught the first glimpse of Hogwarts.

Blaise leaned over and whispered parseltounge into his ear, _"No matter how many times I see it it's amazing."_

_"I know. It's always amazing and I can't wait to fly around it again."_

_"You flyboy. I don't understand how you can only think of flying. I mean it is great and all but still."_

_"I don't know...chalk it up to my first real experience of freedom."_

_"Yeah, yeah..."_ she said. _"Flyboy."_ She muttered.

_"I fly as much as you brew your potions."_ He retorted.

_"You do know the two humans in front of you are staring right?"_ Vaan interrupted.

"Crap," Blaise said.

"Yeah. That about sums it up." He added.

"You're parslemouths? Both of you?" Susan asked with fright in her voice.

"Now before you jump to conclusions yes we are. But we're not evil, if I was I wouldn't have a phoenix as a familiar. The night Voldemort tried to kill me he passed on that ability to me. Blaise got hers from having Vaan as a familiar."

"Oh...o-ok," Hannah said.

"Please don't tell anyone. We only use it when talking to Vaan but sometimes we forget and begin talking to each other in it without noticing." Harry said.

"Please don't tell anyone. They'll all think we're evil or something but we aren't. We just like our privacy." Blaise pleaded.

"Its alright. We both swear we won't tell your secrets." The two future Hufflepuffs said together. A blue flash indicated they were swearing on their magic. Harry and Blaise could only smile and say thank you.

The little boats docked and Hagrid led them up the steps and into the castle. There he handed the group off to Professor McGonagall who informed them all about the school. Eventually they were led into the Great Hall for the Sorting.

"Abbot, Hannah" McGonagall called out. The Sorting went as Harry remembered. Eventually his name was called and the Great Hall broke out into whispers while everyone was staring.

McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head and everything went black.

"You know it's kind of hard to sort you with your shields in place," the hat whispered in his ear.

_"Sorry but I've got to be careful. I'll lower them so you can see everything."_ He thought. He did and let the hat look through his mind.

Eventually the hat whistled. "No wonder you have such strong shields. Alright you can put them back up. Now I don't know where to place you. Your courage knows no bounds but you are fiercely loyal to Blaise. You have learned much and you thirst for more, but you are cunning. I originally said you would do great in Slytherin...but you already are. How much more can you be refined I wonder." The hat was quiet while he contemplated everything. "Your friend Miss Zabini is dead set on Slytherin again...but I get the feeling she will follow you anywhere you go, the proof is that she already followed you into this life. What do you choose?" it asked.

_"I will choose Slytherin, mostly for Blaise but to also undo the discrimination and unite these houses as they should have been before."_

"A wise choice and a noble endeavor. Keep Ms. Zabini close to you for she is your greatest support. When the time comes, no matter when it is, return what she wants most. I can see it developing in you. Now I challenge you to fulfill your goal and I say good luck on your journey through the House of **SLYTHERIN!"**

_"Wait, return what?"_ but before he could get an answer the hat was pulled off his head by a shocked McGonagall.

Silence, that's what greeted him. Complete and utter silence along with a lot of shocked faces.

Deciding to stir things up he called out, "Kura." Instantly his little phoenix appeared in a flash of multicolored flames. She landed on Harry's shoulder and gave a trill.

"WHOO WHO! WAY TO GO HARRY!" Blaise shouted before cheering erupted from the Slytherin table. Harry smiled and changed his hair to have green and silver streaks through it as the Slytherin House emblem appeared on his robes. Harry just smirked and walked over to the Slytherin table while sitting down next to Daphne.

Finally Blaise was sorted and to Harry it seemed as if she was having a battle of wills with the Hat but eventually won and was sorted into Slytherin. Before she had the hat taken off she turned a deep red. She too used her abilities to put silver and green streaks through her black hair.

The shock of having three metamorphmagus was evident for the staff. Then throw in Kura and Vaan who had popped up after Blaise was sorted and flashed her to the seat next to Harry.

Both Harry and Blaise were thinking one thing, _"Screw hiding, time to shake things up."_

* * *

There's the chapter for you.

Thanks for reading and please alert me if i made a mistake or something doesn't make sense.

I'm really looking forward to my idea for chapter six and i hope you enjoy it. Next chapter is already half way done and I'm reworking first life story and it will probably be chapter seven.

Thanks again for reading and I appreciate all reviews

Redhead of the Red Dawn


	5. A Way to Start the Year

Back from Betrayal

Chapter 5: A way to start the year

At the end of the feast they were led to their dorms. As soon as they entered Draco tried to act arrogant and prove he was better than everyone by making friends with Harry Potter. This proved to be useless as Harry shouted to everyone in the dorm that he was famous for nothing and dared anyone to come up with the proof that made him a hero. This confused the hell out of every Slytherin who would have thought that he would have been an arrogant git.

He then walked to the portrait of Slytherin in between the two door ways to the dorm. The Boys was to the right and the girls to the left. Behind the portrait was the Head's room but there was no Head Boy or Girl from Slytherin this year leaving it vacant.

Blaise stepped up beside him and they faced the portrait. Slytherin gazed at them and raised an eyebrow at their smirks. Together they left the common room to "explore the castle" before curfew. Daphne and Draco followed. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all followed Draco.

"What are you doing Potter?" Draco called.

"You'll see," he and Blaise said together with a maniacal tone.

He stopped at the empty Great Hall. "I'm sure your parents raised you with all that pure blood-mud blood bull but I'm telling you this. There is no right or wrong, good or bad, dark or evil. There is only the...target," he said with a vicious grin as he pushed the doors open. "Blaise if you would?"

"Oh I will. The first thing you have to understand is we don't pick a side in anything, unless it serves us. As any Slytherin would. Now to test your cunning we are setting up a prank for tomorrow." She said. "Goon one and two," she said pointing at Crabbe and Goyle. "You act as look out. Parkinson you watch the other door. Daphne you will help me and Draco will help Harry."

The Slytherins did as they were told. Daphne and Blaise ran to the tables skipping the ones closest to the teachers and put the gold balls Harry used on the twins on the Ravenclaw tables. "Ok Daph you're going to cast this spell on the balls and I'll cast another." Blaise said while showing her the spell.

Meanwhile Harry and Draco were over at the Gryffindor tables. "Draco, first thing you got to know is I can't stand arrogance or that whole level in society crap. If you're going to hang out with me then your going to be civil to everyone and sarcastic as hell to those who deserve it. Now what we're going to do is cast a charm on these benches."

After both sides were done they met up at the Hufflepuff table. "Levitating benches?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" she responded.

Draco and Daphne watched as they ran down the benches placing little stickers under the benches, muttering, and tapping them. Then they came back to the front. "What should the password be?" Harry asked.

"How about we go with a simple activate?"

"Sounds good, do you remember the spell?"

"Yep" she said.

"We'll have to get the Slytherin table too." He said.

"That's what I thought. Can't draw suspicion to ourselves...yet."

"I got it," he said reaching into his bag and pulling out some pencil looking things.

"Oh those'll be great." She said grabbing some and tapping them with her want. They set them on the Slytherin tables except the front.

"All right everyone gather up here!" Blaise called. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Daphne all gathered around them. "Alright. Tomorrow morning is going to be interesting so sit at the front table."

Everyone nodded in agreement but then Pansy said, "We got five minutes to get to the common room before curfew."

The group of seven ran to the common room that happened to be empty. Once there they caught their breath before Harry pulled some parchment out of his bag. He wrote four quick notes on them and called his house elves. The six elves appeared in front of the group who were wondering what was going on.

"Emmi, I want you to take this note to Hannah and Susan. They are first years in Hufflepuff. Kimmy, you're also going to Hufflepuff but you're going to give this note to a seventh year metamorphmagus named Tonks. Trixie, you're going to Su Li in Ravenclaw. Ollie, you're delivering this to the third year Weasley Twins in Gryffindor. Remmy, I need you to bring my pensive from the Manor. Kreacher, I need you to enlarge Blaise's and my trunk." He said giving Kreacher a wink. Kreacher enlarged their trunks. As soon as they were enlarged the other elves came back with their charges. Harry took the notes and read over them real quick. "You guys are dismissed," he said to the elves. "Everything is set for tomorrow. Remember sit at the front table tomorrow," he said with an evil grin. "Blaise and I'll see you tomorrow."

"And where are you going to be?" Daphne asked.

"We're going to find a way inside the Head Boy's and Girl's personal common room and claim it as our own hangout. We'll get you guys the password once we find a way in." Harry said. While the portrait of Slytherin watched them with a critical eye.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Draco said while walking down the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Pansy left for the girl's already.

"And how do you plan to get in?" Daphne asked.

"Easy," Blaise said._ "Open up will ya?"_ She asked in parseltounge, startling Daphne and Slytherin.

_"What my friend means is we would like to claim these rooms as ours and would appreciate it if you would give us the password,"_ Harry said freaking Daphne out further.

_"You have my gift I see. Normally I would refuse but I'll let you claim these rooms for your duration at Hogwarts. The password will be 'Occamy Fang' unless you change it."_ Slytherin responded and swung open.

Harry and Blaise smirked as they walked through the portrait. Daphne could only manage to follow them in before the portrait swung shut.

The three took a good look around the personal common room. It was decorated better then the one outside. It had beautiful black tables and side tables. Comfortable chairs and the best recliners Harry had ever sat in. There were black leather sofas with green pillows and green and silver rugs on a black hardwood floor. The fire place wasn't lit but looked extravagant. On either side was what looked like a window but really the wall was charmed to look like under the water of the lake outside. The Slytherin banner adorned the walls in various places and the largest by far was above the fire place. Above them was a either a glass roof or a spell to see into the lake above them to the night sky. Half was looking from under water with the other half as if you were on the shore.

Breaking off to the large black door on the left with a basilisk engraved into the door with emeralds for eyes. Harry opened it to find a large bedroom with a black four poster bed bigger than a king with carved asps as the posts, silver sheets, green pillows, a black comforter with the banner sewn into it, and black hangings with green trim and a silver school emblem in the middle of each the size of a bludger. The floor was a black marble with green stone serpents running through it. A large desk was on the right side of the bed and a bed side table on the left. A fire place of black marble was on the right as well and opposite it was another black door that led to a bathroom. The bathroom was made completely out of black marble and had gold taps and drains. Harry mused that the toilet looked for royalty. There was another door that led into a closet with a large amount of space with another door that led to the bedroom.

Throwing his trunk down he walked back out to the common room where he met Blaise and Daphne and they switched rooms. They were basically the same except if something was black in Harry's it was silver in hers making most colors opposite.

After checking everything out they met up and sat in the head's common room. Harry was laying on one of the couches staring up into the clear night sky. Blaise and Daphne each took a chair and were staring as at the enchanted wall or ceiling. An calm eerie blue-green glow was coming from the wall and cascading across the surfaces of the room. Harry lifted his wand and the torches around the room and fire place lit.

"Man I'm tired. It's been a long day," Blaise said.

"I agree," Daphne said stifling a yawn.

"We should probably turn in for the night." Harry said.

The two girls nodded and Daphne made her way to the portrait.

"The password in is 'Occamy Fang' but we're going to put passwords on our rooms so you'll only be able to knock on our doors." Blaise said. Daphne gave a nod and wave before she left.

As soon as she left Harry asked Slytherin not to let anybody in till morning, but none of the instructors or Dumbledore without their permission. Slytherin replied he would do that and went to sleep. Harry turned to Blaise and pulled out their trunks before calling an elf each to settle them in.

"I think we should put a password on our room doors in parseltounge," she said.

"To keep out any of the instructors and Dumbledore?" he asked.

"I really only want you or the house elves to have access."

"That's fine, I remember the spell so we should do it before we turn in."

The two turned to the doors and cast the spell to keep any human, but the one's with the password or they allow access to, out. Harry set his password to _"Basilisk"_ and Blaise set hers to _"Asp"._

Harry turned to enter his room when Blaise caught him in a hug from behind. He was confused by this action until she spoke. "The hat told me what you talked about. Thank you for choosing Slytherin," she said before running to her room and locking the door.

Harry just shook his head and went to take a shower. Thoughts of how tomorrow would be entertaining before he went to bed.

Harry woke the next morning and took a warm shower to start the day. After dressing in his robes he walked out to the personal common room to find Blaise talking with Daphne on the couch and Draco in one of the recliners.

"You know I can't believe you actually got in here," he said.

"Kind of surprising right? Anyway Blaise, we need to head down to the kitchens and let the house elves know about us using these rooms because I do not want to live in a sty."

"Didn't think about that," she said out loud but to herself. "Lets take care of it before breakfast. After all we don't want to show up too early," she said with a smirk.

The group of four made their way through the portrait of Slytherin and ignored the shocked looks of the other Slytherins as they made their way out of the Slytherin common room. Since the kitchens were in the dungeons they broke to the left instead of the right that would lead them to the Grand Staircase.

Harry pulled put the Marauders Map and followed it to the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the peach. When Daphne asked how he knew that he showed her the map and pointed out what it did and who made it which also explained how he had it.

Once inside Harry and Blaise introduced themselves and told the elves they were living in the Slytherin Heads Rooms and that they were aloud to clean them but were forbidden to take anyone in there or tell anyone anything they see or hear in any form of expression. The elves had no choice but to agree.

Once the group was done Harry "used the map" to find their way back to the Great Hall. Once inside the group noticed everyone Harry and Blaise warned were sitting at the front tables and they quickly took their seats.

Halfway through breakfast the Heads of Houses passed out the students schedules. Ten minutes before breakfast was done Harry and Blaise smirked to each other and pointed their wands from under the table. Each of them muttered the activation word and the effect was immediate.

At the Ravenclaw tables the gold balls exploded and covered every Ravenclaw in the sticky feathers. At the Hufflepuff table the benches suddenly flew into the air and just hovered four feet above the ground. At the Slytherin table the small pencil like objects grew and started slithering around the table knocking plates and goblets flying while looking like the muggle spring snakes from the can. Immediately the Gryffindors burst out laughing thinking the Weasley Twins were behind it until one boy started screaming he couldn't get up.

The House Heads rushed to their tables to try and sort out the pranks. Each was amazed to discover that the table closest to theirs were not affected. Most chalked this up to why the teachers didn't notice anything earlier. Though McGonagall and Snape were thinking other thoughts due to the Weasley Twins sitting at the front Gryffindor table.

The four front tables all left so they could get to class as others were still being sorted out. The whole group of un-pranked people met just outside the door to congratulate Blaise and Harry but also ask why they did it and why they told them to which Harry responded, "We did it to give ourselves extra time to find our classes since the castle's so big."

"As for why we told you," Blaise interrupted. "Well what are friends for. Anyway we'll see you at lunch since we have double Potions in the dungeons with the Gryffindors."

The group said their goodbyes and the Slytherins headed down to the dungeons. When they got inside they paired up, Harry with Blaise of course, and waited for the Potions Master to show up and begin class.

Eventually Snape came into class and lectured them on how the class would go and what he expected of them. The whole time he was talking he would look over his students. The Gryffindors with distaste while eyeing the Slytherins with pride. Yet Harry got the feeling of confusion when his eyes laid on him. It was as if he wanted to dislike but another part wanted to be proud of him.

Harry realized this was a step in proving that he was not just like his father. James would never be a Slytherin.

Suddenly Snape spied Weasley playing with some of his potion ingredients. "MR. WEASLEY!" he barked. "Since you don't need to listen to my introductory how about you tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Weasley turned red and began stuttering. "I see. Too good to look at your book before hand?" Snape said. "Mr. Potter?" he said curiously.

"A sleeping potion called the Draught of the Living Death, Professor." He responded.

"Very good Potter." He said turning back to Weasley. "Lets try this again Weasley. Where would I find a bezoar and what would I use it for?" Again Weasley said nothing. "Mr. Potter?"

"A bezoar is a stone that can save you from most poisons and is found in the stomach of a goat."

"Again Mr. Potter, a very good and correct answer. Something Weasley still has yet to give. I guess we will have to move on to someone else, Longbottom!" He said getting an eep in return. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Longbottom just stuttered and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Very well then. Ms. Zabini, could you please answer."

"Yes, sir. There is no difference, they are the same plant and also known as aconite." She said easily.

"Very good. As you have seen class you cannot just come in to this room and expect to pass. You must be prepared beforehand and work hard to keep a passing grade. Why aren't you taking notes?" He asked the Gryffindors as the Slytherins were already taking them. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being unprepared." He went to writing on the board. "And ten points to Slytherin for each correct answer," he said almost as an afterthought.

Harry smirked to himself. Maybe it would be easier to get Snape's acceptance if he kept performing well in class. Snape would be a valuable ally. He had proven so the first time around, and this time Harry would make an effort to get along.

After class was let out Harry and the others made their way out of Potions to the Great Hall for lunch. There was already a large crowd in the hallway between the Grand Staircase and the Great Hall. Harry was about to call out to Tonks when he heard a yell behind him.

"POTTER!" he heard again. Everyone in the Great Hall, the hallway, and on the Grand Staircase, basically the whole school, created a gap that left Harry, Blaise, and Draco starring at Weasley, Longbottom, Granger, Thomas, and Finnegan. The other four Gryffindors were shocked at Weasley's outburst.

Harry saw Cedric Diggory, Hannah, and Susan on his right. Tonks, Percy, the Weasley Twins, and the Patil Twins on his left. Various others he recognized pushed their way to the front.

Snapping his attention to Weasley he strode forward and asked, "What can I do for you Weasley?"

"Cut the crap Potter!" he growled.

"I don't know why you're upset but I haven't done anything to you." He said.

"Bet you thought you looked good in Potions didn't you? I bet you liked showing me up." He hissed.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I can't help it that you didn't bother to open your potions book," he replied smoothly. Everyone was watching along with a few Professors.

"You think you're funny don't you? But it doesn't matter. I see you for what you really are."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You're a traitor."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked incredulously.

"You've betrayed the wizarding world. You're an evil Slytherin. So how long before you become the next Dark Lord? Everybody always wondered how you survived the killing curse. They always wondered why You-Know-Who tried to kill you. I bet he didn't want another Dark Lord in the way." He said smirking to himself and getting a gasp from the crowd.

Oh the fool just crossed the line and you could tell by the dark, cold look that adopted in Harry's eye. "Lets start this simply, since that's all you can handle. Slytherin doesn't mean dark. Dark doesn't mean evil. And Slytherin is not evil. You can choose to be dark or light, and beyond that good or evil." He said making the Professors and Slytherins smile.

"Who are you to call me a traitor? Do you even know me?" he asked making Weasley stutter. "That's right, you don't. You know nothing about me except something I had no control over when I was one. Lets get this straight. The Hat said I had every House quality. But my thirst to prove myself showed the most. It put me where I will prove myself." He said seeing the looks on everybody's faces he continued.

"You actually think every Slytherin is evil? How many Dark Lords came out of Slytherin?" he asked not waiting for an answer. "Four. Only four, and three from Ravenclaw, and one from Hufflepuff," he ticked off on his fingers. "But how many were there from Gryffindor? How many Dark Lords came from the so called 'House of Light?' What's the matter? You don't want to answer? Or do you not know? Here I'll enlighten you." He said smirking all the way. "Seven. There were seven Dark Lords that came from Gryffindor." His statement shocked the crowd. "I could name them all too. When they attended, they're names, and what they referred to themselves as...but that would waste everyone's time. It seems as if the House of Gryffindor isn't as 'Light' as they claim to be to have produced the most Dark Lords out of Hogwarts."

He turned around and walked to the Great Hall. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Weasley. "To think a whole house is evil is foolish. No wonder the Slytherins distance themselves when they are labeled as evil and the enemy once a hat says one word, a single word. Utter Foolishness." He said turning and walking into the Hall leaving the school to think on his words.

Once inside he was joined by Blaise, Daphne, Draco, and surprisingly Tonks and the Weasley twins. Hannah, Susan, and Su also joined them. To their surprise more joined their table in the form of Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, and a few other older students from every house. Introductions were made and lunch was an interesting event.

Classes continued for the day and many seemed to at least thought of what he had said, but nothing of real interest happened till Thursday.

"Everyone pay attention. Place your right hand over your broomstick and say up!" Madame Hooch commanded.

Harry didn't even say the word, the broom just launched into his hand. Blaise was one of the other few that had a broom respond. Eventually everyone was on a broom and just how Harry remembered, Longbottom caused chaos.

Surprisingly this time it was Weasley who snatched Longbottom's remembrall instead of Draco. To his continuing surprise Weasley began berating Longbottom. Blaise and Harry shared a look before shrugging. She gestured for him to go ahead.

"Hey Weasley! Shut your mouth and hand it over. Obviously you can't be trusted to give it back." He demanded.

"Yeah right Potter. Longbottom had the nerve to agree with you." Oh so that was what this was about. One angry rant and this time Weasley was the enemy. Oh well. "How about I leave it on the roof for him to find?" He launched into the air shakily.

Harry rolled his eyes and flew off after him. The class seemed awed with his ease of it. Weasley seemed furious.

"We got a prototype Nimbus 2000 each two years ago." Blaise explained to the Slytherins.

Fifty feet up in the air Weasley was even more furious. One, because he heard the statement and, two, Harry was circling him without hands. Suddenly Weasley got an evil smile on his face and threw the remembrall at the ground.

Harry gave him an "Are you serious?" look before diving after it. Harry then saw what made Weasley smirk. Snape. Snape standing there with a scowl on his face.

_'Oh well,'_ Harry thought to himself. Snape was a huge quidditch fan and loved it when his house won. Harry was hoping when he made the catch Snape would make him Seeker.

Currently Harry was diving straight down. Full speed, no angle, just straight down. He caught the remembrall and pulled up to glide just six inches above the ground and toward Snape.

Snape just gave him a sneer. "Potter, you are to attend quidditch practice this evening as Seeker. Don't be late or you'll get the punishment you should have gotten now."

"Yes, sir," he said and flew over to the first years. He dismounted and walk over to Blaise.

"So Potter, expelled are you?" Weasley asked. He failed to notice Snape walking toward the group.

"Actually thanks to your little stunt I am now the youngest seeker in a century. Thank you Weasley." He said grinning the whole time. The Slytherins had their own smirks because they were standing behind him and could see Snape as well.

Weasley grabbed Harry by his robes. Usually Harry would have hit him but Snape was there.

"Weasley. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week of detention starting tonight. First for ignoring Madame Hooch's instructions, second the endangering of a fellow student with your stunt, and third a physical assault against a fellow student." He said with a vicious smirk. "Everyone to your dormitories this lesson is over." He said and walked off in the direction of Madame Hooch. Just as he walked inside McGonagall came running out.

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, come here this instant." She yelled. The other Gryffindors made a beeline for their common room while the Slytherins grouped behind Harry. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Professor, Professor Snape already sorted everything out." Harry said.

"Did he now? So what are the punishments?" She asked.

Weasley mumbled something but was unintelligible. "What was that Mr. Weasley?"

"Fifty points and a weeks worth of detention, Ma'am."

"I see. You are lucky he didn't see fit to try to expel you. And you Mr. Potter?"

"Slytherin Seeker," he said making McGonagall blink in surprise. "Professor, before you try to argue it was Weasley's fault to begin with." He said cutting her off. "And you might want to give this back to Longbottom." He handed her the remembrall.

She gave a nod and pointed toward the castle. The Slytherins all headed for their dorms while Weasley was left following McGonagall. Probably going to get a lecture...and more detentions. _'Ah, life is good,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

There's chapter 5 and chapter 6 should be up in under a week

let me know what you think

Redhead of the Red Dawn


	6. Quidditch

Chapter 6: Quidditch 

"So since Higgs knocked himself out he isn't playing quidditch this season...But Professor Snape has found us a replacement. POTTER GET DOWN HERE!" Flint shouted. Harry came flying out of the sky where he had been practicing maneuvers. "Potter here caught a remembrall out of a full speed fifty foot dive going straight down and pulled up six inches from the ground. To test it isn't a fluke I'm going to have Bole and Derrick hitting bludgers at him, myself, Pucey, and Warrington will be running interference and Bletchley will be timing. Any objections?"

"Just let the snitch go," Harry said in a bored tone.

"Your funeral," Flint said and let the snitch go. "Get up there Potter and don't go till Bletchley says." Harry took off and Flint turned to the rest. "Make it rough, if he can't survive better than Higgs then he's done. Now get up there and make him earn Seeker or break him."

The Slytherin team all got evil grins on their faces and took off into the air. The beaters instantly launched the bludger at him while the chasers started their assault against him. Flint was surprised by how quickly he caught on to their tactics. Harry was doing everything he could to avoid being hit. Swoops, dives, rolls, sudden stops, anything to avoid being hit. He was doing well as he hadn't been hit but he couldn't get the snitch. Every time he tried he would be blocked. In an effort to get the snitch he purposely led a bludger to Pucey's face and got rid of Warrington by performing the Wonski Feint.

Flint's grin threatened to break his face as he watched Potter pull off three professional moves in a row at only eleven years old.

Harry caught sight of the snitch and made a line drive for it. He dodge a bludger from the left and performed a barrel roll to evade the second coming at his face. Then he did something insane that made Flint's choice, Bole blocked him and he jumped off his broom to force it under Bole as he himself went over him. The Snitch went straight down and Harry landed on his broom in a standing position to drop to his broom and then straight down after it. He laid flat on his broom and hit full speed. He caught the snitch and with six foot left pulled up to glide just under a foot above the ground and over Warrington's unconscious body.

He landed and dismounted. Soon Flint, Bole, Derrick, and Bletchley landed near him. "Twenty three minutes overall and fifty six seconds to catch it upon sighting." Bletchley informed Flint.

Flint turned to him, "Potter, that was bloody insane, dangerous, and possibly deadly. You're on the team." Harry just smiled and nodded in return. "Practice tomorrow night. We'll get you fitted for your robes before practice and I suggest you look into heating charms and the such because we play in every condition, got that?"

"Yeah, I already got an idea what to look into."

"Good, then same time tomorrow."

* * *

"You know levitating a feather isn't hard," Blaise said making her feather float lazily. Harry was leaning his chair on his back legs with his knees supporting him against the desk while doing the same.

"Well I haven't been performing spells outside of school," Draco said with sarcasm.

"Get an unregistered wand in Knockturn Alley," Harry suggested.

"Those are illegal you know," he bit back.

"That's what we thought too, but not the place we went too. The place we went to was a wand crafter. Ollivander is just a maker and seller. He makes in bulk and anybody could use your wand. Now a wand crafter makes the wand so only you can use it basically. There are ways to let others use it┘but whatever. Since the wand in practically bonded to you it doesn't need to be registered."

"Wow, I think I"ll get one then." He said. "Um, how much is one?"

"Twenty to thirty galleons...this is between us you know."

"Yeah yeah."

"That doesn't mean you don't have to levitate, you know," Blaise interrupted.

"Gits," he muttered.

"At least we got our feathers to levitate," she responded.

Days passed and it was Halloween and everything went the same as the first time around. Deciding to change things up when Harry began to hear Weasley bad mouth Granger. Before she could hear much Harry silenced him and gave a nod to Granger which she happily returned. That was out of the way at least.

During the feast Quirrell came, performed his act, and everyone panicked...again. Dumbledore called for order and told the Houses to go to their common rooms.

"WHAT ABOUT THE SLYTHERINS?" Blaise shouted.

"A very good point, each Head of House will escort their students and meet at the library." He said.

Snape came over to the Slytherins with a distraught look on his face. He quickly cast a look at Quirrell who was still acting like he was out cold. Harry worked his way over to Snape while the other houses left.

"Professor," he whispered.

"What is it Potter," he said in annoyance.

"Quirrell is using this as a diversion, as soon as everyone leaves Quirrell will run for the third floor," he said making Snape's eyes widen.

Blaise was still at the table but was watching the whole thing. She whispered to Vaan who was is her robes. Vaan appeared around Harry's shoulders, but Snape gave it no mind. Snape did give it mind when the snake hissed to Harry and said student hissed back. Quickly schooling his features before Potter turned back to him.

"Vaan says the troll is on the first floor near the girls bathroom. If you let Dumbledore know, I'll stun Quirrell as the last one leaving," he said and walked toward Blaise.

Snape ran to Dumbledore and told him where the troll was and the teachers took off. Snape motioned for everyone to follow him Harry did as planned as he and Blaise were the last ones out he double stunned Quirrell before Blaise did too.

After being dropped off at the common room, Snape left back for the Great Hall to get Quirrell. Harry and Blaise just looked at each other and walked off to their own common room with Draco, Pansy, and Daphne following. Many Slytherins watched as the five entered the Head's chambers. Some envious because the two first years claimed them as their own.

Once inside Harry jumped into his favorite recliner. The others had come to see this as his as well. Blaise took up a couch with Daphne, Pansy took the other recliner, and Draco spread himself out on the other couch.

"So what was that all about?" Pansy asked.

"Quirrell's after something and he let the troll in as a diversion," he responded. "And since he let something dangerous in I decided to get back at him."

"What'd you do?" Draco asked.

"Me and Blaise each double stunned him as he acted unconscious," he said simply.

"Remind me not to make you mad," Draco said.

"Oh, I wasn't mad. Slightly annoyed was more like it."

"I'm not going to annoy you either."

"Good choice."

The next thing anyone knew it was the day of the first quidditch match and it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

On his way to the locker room Harry met Snape in a corridor, who then led him to a classroom.

"Listen Potter," he sneered. "You even think about losing this match and you will find yourself cleaning cauldrons the muggle way until the next match. I have a large bet riding on you and I find myself wanting to see the look of defeat on McGonagall's face. Do you understand?"

"Clearly," he said, somewhat worried about his fate, though he only ever lost one match. He continued on his way thinking over Snape's strange behavior.

Harry had just finished putting on his robes and decided he definitely liked the colors better. Placing the black guards on he turned to Flint. Flint gave him a nod as the waited for the rest of the team to face him.

"Alright, We're going to go out their and win. We've put together the strongest team I've ever seen and we will prove it. We are Slytherin and we do not accept anything short of VICTORY!" The team finished together, before making their way to the locker room doors.

"How you holding up Potter?" Bletchley asked.

"I can't wait."

"Nervous?"

"Hell no. Excited. I've seen Gryffindor practice. They have a decent side, but the Seeker is rubbish. McGlagglen or something like that."

"Its Cormac McLaggen, a second year that has no skill in any position, but the only one who would try out." Warrington provided.

"He's of no consequence anyway." Harry said. "But I do think I'll toy with him. I wonder how hard he'll hit the ground?"

Flint smirked. "That's what I want to hear. Maybe you could do the Wonski Feint. They don't have a reserve seeker."

"Interesting." Harry said to himself.

Suddenly the doors opened and the team made its way out. They met in the middle of the pitch with Madame Hooch and the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors stared down the Slytherin team, who reciprocated. Harry caught Katie Bell's gaze and he gave the air a kiss, making her stare and then blush. He quietly chuckled to himself and mounted his broom.

Hooch blew the whistle and the teams took off. Harry rocketed into the sky and momentarily missing his firebolt. Rising above the field and began scanning for the snitch. The first thing he saw was Snape giving him a vicious look promising pain. He turned back to the game and soon McLaggen was hovering near him and tried to get him riled up.

Harry waited five minutes before making a gasp and went into a dive. McLaggen followed him. Smirking Harry pushed his body flat and picked up speed. Taking a look back McLaggen did the same. Twenty feet to go Harry put out his right arm and slowed slightly, McLaggen pulled up next to him still going full speed at twelve feet left. Harry put on another burst of speed and McLaggen pushed his broom faster. At six feet Harry pulled up and stood on the back of his broom to level out as McLaggen kept going down. At four feet McLaggen tried to pull up. Harry leveled out to skim a foot and a half above the ground while behind him McLaggen went straight into the earth with his broom sticking out of the ground accompanied by shocked gasps.

The quidditch fans knew what he did, Harry Potter had pulled off the professional move the Wonski Feint at eleven years old. Up in the stands Snape had a vicious smirk as he looked over at McGonagall who looked to go in a fit of rage. He smirked to himself and went back to watching the game.

Harry kept riding his broom in a standing position as he made it climb above the field of play again. During his stunt the Gryffindor team stopped playing as the Slytherins scored four goals on a half paying attention Wood.

Madame Pomfrey ran out to the field to check McLaggen. She conjured a stretcher and floated him out.

The Gryffindor team's morale quickly dissipated. Harry continued standing on his broom watching the game. The Slytherins were dominating and had already scored ten goals. Harry guided his broom to the ground and jumped off. He walked to the locker room and went inside as people wondered what he was doing.

He came back out with a canteen and jumped back onto his broom while flying to his teammates and throwing the canteen to Bole, who passed it to Derrick five minutes later, who passed it off again later. The whole crowd saw how the Slytherins were taunting the Gryffindors. It was obvious the Slytherins and their Head was very pleased.

Twice Harry spotted the snitch and just laid on his broom. First forward and then he switched to laying on his back as he hovered around the bottom of the field staring up at the game. Eventually Flint whistled to Harry and he took that as his cue. Sitting up he flew into the field of play, cutting off Johnson, and toward Wood where he snatched an unseen snitch from underneath the left hoop.

The resulting score was seven hundred and forty to two hundred and eighty. Quite an upset and made sure that Slytherin would win the Quidditch Cup, unless they didn't get any points in their next two games and the rest had high scores of at least five hundred.

As Harry went to land he saw a very pleased looking Snape gathering money from almost every other professor. It seemed all the House Heads had bet on someone, and it seemed quite largely too.

The Twins flew over to him and gave him a glare, but then laughed. "Nice tactic, mate," Fred yelled.

"We don't like McLaggen much but next time you think you can end the game a little sooner?" they alternated.

"I don't see why not,"

"Thanks mate," they said. The three shook hand before they flew to their separate locker rooms.

Before he landed he saw Bell giving him a glare and he kissed the air again. Making her blush and run to the Gryffindor locker room. Harry went to his own laughing his head off.

Once inside he was tackled by the team. "I appreciate the praise but I would prefer a few girls in this mix so it doesn't seem so weird." The effect was immediate as everyone jumped off of him. "That's better. Now if you don't mind I'm going to hug a female to make myself feel better," he said as he grabbed his stuff and ran to find Blaise.

He found her, Daphne, Tonks, and Draco waiting at the door. He dropped his stuff and flung his arms around Blaise who just went rigid. Then she awkwardly returned the hug. Daphne saw the whole thing and got a contemplative look on her face that was unseen by the rest.

"Thanks, I really needed that. I just had six guys hug me and I freaked." He said as he pulled away. Blaise was just in another world of her own.

"I don't envy you," Draco said. "Now if you're ready we have a party to get to." He led the way back to the common room.

"Something tells me I should be happy it's a weekend," Harry said aloud. Tonks took off to her own dorm. They got to the common room and joined the party. While it was fun, it was nothing like the legendary Gryffindor parties. Some people were even about to go and study.

"Everyone stay where you are!" he shouted. Everyone just watched him. "Stick around for thirty minutes and I'll throw a party to put the Gryffindors to shame." Most seemed interested so he put the plans together as he called over Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Pucey, Bole, and Flint.

"Blaise, you and I are going to get some stuff. Draco and Daph, you're going to the kitchens. Tell them to get food for a party, anything you can think of. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy need to get a hold of a wireless. Pucey and Bole, make some room in the common room for a dance floor. Flint I need you to go with Draco and Daph so they don't get into trouble." Everyone agreed and set to their tasks. Pansy went toward her room. Daphne, Draco, Flint, Blaise and Harry walked to the door.

The two groups split and Harry pulled out his map. Making their way to the one eyed witch statue on the third floor corridor was simple and they didn't run into anyone except a few stray students coming from the library. Both climbed into the statue and transformed into their animagus forms. Both took off at a sprint and made it to the Honeyduke's cellar in no time. Climbing out Harry cast the disillusionment charm over them and they went to the Three Broom Sticks.

Once inside Harry introduced himself and asked for a bunch of butterbeer and other drinks. The two shrunk down the crates they got after Harry paid. They quickly went down to the Hog's Head and transformed into a random older form and bought a couple of bottles of firewhiskey and other types of alcohol. Shrinking those down too the pair ran back to Honeyduke's and used the charm again. They got back into the cellar and transformed to their animagus forms.

Before long they were in the Slytherin common room enlarging the cases of butterbeer. The wireless was set to play a variety of songs and food was on one of the tables. Finding Flint, Harry gave him one of the bottles of firewhiskey. "For the team," was all he said ignoring the shocked look from Flint.

Harry grabbed Blaise and himself a butterbeer and a sandwich. He joined her on the couch and opened the butterbeers. The party was livening up well and people were enjoying themselves. The few bottles of alcohol were making there way around the older students and there was some dancing to the music.

A few second years were passing around a quaffle while some third and fourth years were playing exploding snap. Finishing his sandwich Harry stood up and lit a ball of energy in his hand. He juggled it around a few times before passing it off to Blaise. She let if float above her hand for a little while before passing it back. They gained the attention of a few and began pulling tricks.

As the party wore on people lightened up more and didn't act so stuck up. It wasn't a Gryffindor party, but close. At some point when it was way late the heavier music was turned off for a lighter tone. Harry took this time to dance with Pansy and Daphne in a simple step. Finally the song Harry was hoping for came on and he pulled up Blaise from the conversation they were having with a few fifth years.

Pulling Blaise into the middle of the room where very few couples were dancing. Pulling her close, "You remember the steps?" he whispered in her ear. He doesn't see her blush as she keeps close.

"Of course," she replies. They didn't notice everyone watching them as the music begins. The other couples seemed to move away.

Both take a tight hold of the other and slightly sway with Harry holding her waist, Blaise's arms around his neck. Both begin taking steps in a square formation. As the music increases and more instruments entered Harry pushed Blaise out into a spin and pulling her back. His hand still locked with hers he grabs her waist with his other arm and they step again. He pushes her out again and they each side step with their backs facing each other as they pass, but keeping their eyes locked on the other. They grab with their left arms and Harry steps forward as Blaise rolls into his arm. His left lets go of her hand and settles at her waist, while her right goes to his shoulder, and their hands in the air meet. The music softens and slows as Harry's right hand drops to her waist and her arms go around his neck. The music eventually stops and the two separate. Neither noticing they had been watched and still were.

Harry made his way over to the butterbeers chilling in a bucket while Blaise went over to Daphne and Pansy. Flint called Harry over to the rest of the team. He finished his butterbeer and joined the others. When he got there Flint pulled out a bag of gold gobstones and transfigured them into shot glasses. He opened the bottle Harry got them and poured seven shots.

Each player looked at the other and took their glasses. Harry raised his to the middle and was met by the other six. "To Slytherin," he said. "TO VICTORY!" the seven shouted and slammed the shots.

The cheer had gotten everyone's attention. Flint poured seven more and raised his glass. "To Harry, for pulling off The Feint and assuring us victory." The seven met, "AND MANY MORE!" They slammed them down again. Everyone was surprised how easily the team was handling the firewhiskey, especially Harry.

Flint poured another seven and stood up. "EVERYONE GET A DRINK AND RAISE IT!" There was immediate compliance. He raised his shot again. "To Potter, for throwing the best party I've been to in Slytherin." "TO POTTER!" everyone toasted.

Harry finished his third shot and felt like he was hit by a truck. He changed to a bigger form to hold it in. This didn't go unnoticed as Warrington asked what was up.

"If I didn't change to hold it I'd have gotten sick. Now I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow," he said and walked over to the portrait of Slytherin. Before he could get their the Common Room door opened and Snape swayed in. What was most interesting about the scene was that Snape was wearing a set of Slytherin Quidditch robes, quidditch pads, and had a Slytherin scarf tied around his waist like a sash.

"There is no way Snape is drunk!" Harry mentally shouted to himself as his eyes widened.

The situation proved to be that as Snape started cheering at the top of his lungs and going to each player, congratulating them and pointing out their praises or flaws in their playing. Snape suddenly saw Harry and leaned on him as he called everyone's attention.

"Everyonesh..eveeery one. Today the Shlytherin Team performed well and dominated the game. Itsh all thanksh to Harry here, who better win every match or I'll kill him!" Snape said with a hiccup. He took his weight off Harry before leaning against the wall. He again looked at Harry. "God I hate yoush Jamesh," he said before he fell over. The next thing everyone knew Snape was snoring very loudly.

Flint called a couple Hogwarts elves and had them remove the drunk Potions Master.

Harry tried to compose himself and continued on without looking back. When he entered the Heads' common room he checked his watch and noticed it was after midnight.

Many people followed his example and turned in. He heard Blaise enter as he closed his door. He changed into a pair of shorts and went to bed.

The next morning Harry slept in until Blaise came through his door and jumped on top of him. "It's eleven and I'm hungry so get up," she demanded.

"You have now gone to the same school for eight years. I'm sure you can find the way yourself," he mumbled from under the pillow.

"Don't make me pull you out because I'll force you into the great hall as you are."

"Fine. Let me get a shower and I'll be out in ten."

"Well hurry up," she huffed from his bed.

He entered his bathroom and showered quickly. He threw on a pair of green warm ups and a black Weird Sisters t-shirt. Before walking out of his closet he threw on a pair of black shoes. When he exited his closet Blaise was still sitting on his bed where he left her. He put his wand holsters on his wrists and watched them disappear. "Ready?"

"About time," she replied.

In the Great Hall Snape was giving everyone a death glare as he held his head in his hands. Unknown to him was the fact that he somehow still had the scarf tied around his waist.

Two weeks later Harry and Blaise were sitting in the Hufflepuff stands watching Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. It was Cho Chang's and Cedric Diggory's first year in Seeker position. Diggory was a beater last year but he was better as a Seeker despite his build. Harry had gotten to know Cedric real well since the day of his argument with Weasley. Both were Seekers and had similar personalities. As a result he was wearing a yellow and black shirt, black warm ups, a yellow and black scarf, and standing next to Blaise, Tonks, Hannah, and Susan in the Hufflepuff stands. His hair was long and black with bright yellow almost gold streaks in his hair. His eyes were a bright gold. The Slytherins were stunned, but Harry didn't care. If it were between Slytherin and Hufflepuff it would have to be Slytherin.

Diggory wasn't captain yet and you could see the difference as the current team had a weak offense. Ravenclaw was exactly as they were in third year since the captain was a fifth year. The only difference was one of the beaters. The team was average at best. None of the players were spectacular and it showed as the game wore on for an hour with a close score of one hundred ten to ninety in favor of Ravenclaw.

Another twenty minutes and each side only scored two goals. The crowd picked up interest as Cedric and Chang took off after the snitch, with Chang closer. Both had good brooms but Chang was lighter. It made no difference when the Snitch went down as Cedric's extra weight helped him catch up. Both pulled up and flew around the bottom of the pitch until the snitch started weaving up and down. The two had to make a choice in either up or down. Chang went down and Cedric went up. It looked like Chang made the right choice until she missed grabbing it by six inches and if flew up into Cedric's path. It broke left and Cedric barely caught it as he flew by. Final score was two hundred sixty to one hundred forty for Hufflepuff's victory.

Harry went down to the Hufflepuff locker room with the girls and waited to congratulate Cedric. When Cedric came out he made quite a few comments about his appearance but dropped it eventually. The two talked about the match and the team make ups as they walked toward the dungeons and split paths.


	7. Christmas Rememberabce

Back from Betrayal Chapter 7: Christmas Remembrance 

"Are we staying here for Christmas or going to the Manor?" Blaise asked. There was only a week left till Christmas break.

"I don't know. You want to stay here or go to the Manor?" he replied.

"Doesn't really matter to me. Want to just stay here?"

"Anyone else staying?" he asked

"I don't think so."

"I guess we should just go to the Manor,"

"How about we go to the property in the Keys?" she said suddenly.

"A month in a tropical paradise?"

"Yeah, you own the island so you can fly if you want,"

"Might as well then. So that's where Sirius hid during fourth year,"

"What brought that up?"

"He sent me letters with tropical birds and the Blacks did own it," he replied.

With their plans made they signed the list to go home for break. The day the train left they packed some of their stuff and shrunk it down. They dressed in their muggle clothes and called one of the elves. They told them where they would be and wanted their clothes and some stuff moved for a month.

They met up with Draco, Pansy, Daph, and the two goons and left the Slytherin common room after telling Salazar not to let anyone in unless they knew the "special" password. They had told Salazar the night before that if they were gone for a long period of time that if one of them came they had to say the password in parseltounge. They had to be cautious after all.

They met with the Hufflepuffs going up the stairs. Their group joined with Tonks, Susan, Hannah, and Cedric. At the top of the stairs they were met by the Weasley Twins, Chang, one of Chang's friends, Bell, Jordan, and Wood. They exchanged light conversation with the occasional banter as they exited the castle and got in the carriages.

At the train the group noticed they were too large for a compartment and set up in one of the dining cars. They joked around and drank some butterbeers they had Ollie bring them. Exploding snap and energy juggling ensued.

At the station Harry and Blaise said their goodbyes and made their way to the wall. They apparated to the Manor to drop off their school things and had an elf apparate them to the Keys.

As soon as they were there they changed from the long sleeve clothes for the summer clothes in their twenty year old forms.

Harry threw on his baggy swim trunks and went to the clear water. Blaise changed into her own and went to the roof deck to tan. The island was unique as it had a generator that ran off magic, had a spell to make it invisible except to those who knew about it, a spell to keep predatory or dangerous creatures out, and the two had warded it as a safe house the previous year after taking a closer look at the Black properties outside of Europe.

The two spent their time enjoying the warm weather and tropical setting. On Christmas day the two awoke early and had breakfast as they opened presents. Harry had got some interesting presents from Su, Hannah, Susan, and Cedric, a bag of jokes and pranks from the Twins, a book on famous and powerful Slytherins from Draco, candy from Pansy, an interesting transfiguration book from Daphne, a book on advance metamorphism from Tonks, a wireless from Blaise, and his father's cloak from Dumbledore.

He looked over to Blaise as she was finishing opening her presents. She had got a wide assortment of gifts and had just opened a summer dress Harry had gotten her in town on the nearby island. She thanked him and gave him a hug. When she pulled away Harry slipped a piece of parchment into her hand and walked out to the deck where he jumped onto his broom and flew over the clear ocean.

Blaise looked into her hand to find the Resurrection Stone inside a note. The note simply said "Call them." With tears in her eyes, Blaise turned the stone three times.

Harry was currently lounging on his broom. He was laying on his back with his feet on the leg rests, his left arm holding his head off the hard wooden handle. "Kura," he called. His phoenix appeared and settled on his outstretched right arm. As if reading his mind she began singing, easing the troubling feeling inside his chest.

Taking a deep breath he fell deep in thought.

_His first year he had become a Gryffindor and become Ron and Hermione's best friend, while at the same time making a rival of Draco Malfoy and Slytherin House. He had looked into the Mirror of Erised and seen the thing he wanted most in life. He quickly recalled the events of his life through first year and focused on his first meeting with Voldemort and his first encounter with such danger and possible loss of his life._

_Then came his second year. Everything seemed normal but suddenly went from hero to outcast. It was his first encounter with the scrutinizing and ever swaying judgment of those around him in such a negative way. He began to understand that he should hold no opinion of others very high, but going from a place where he was constantly put down to a place where he could be praised, the opinions did matter._

_Through his second year he fought against judgment and discovered the secret of Slytherin's hidden chamber. The same discovery that led him to fight an overgrown basilisk and risk his life for someone else in his second encounter with Voldemort._

_Then came his third year. In it he was supposedly being hunted down by a crazed murderer. Through the year he fought hard to overcome his weakness against dementors and come to understand the secret of the Marauder's map._

_In this year he discovered the truth of his parent's murder and more about what they were like. This year held no encounter with Voldemort, but his first time with time travel. He revealed his parents' true murderer and had come to know his godfather. All the while thinking his two best friends would be at his side though their differences._

_Harry began to think things would be fine during his fourth year, but again fate was not on his side. His first real experience at wizarding society was struck down as drunk Death Eaters attacked muggles at the Quidditch World Cup. From there he jumped to school where his beloved quidditch was canceled and the Triwizard Tournament shaped his fate._

_His name suddenly appeared making him the unheard of fourth champion and magically obliging him to participate in the dangerous event, but that wasn't the best part because Ron's jealousy drove him to think he had done it for the fame. Because of this Ron had distanced himself and let jealousy consume him. This left Harry practically alone save Hermione. The only one on his side and the only one to ever fully believe him._

_Facing the scrutiny of the school was pressing down hard on him and time was counting down to the first task. The school further turned against him when Draco's badges came out and Harry realized just how many people were ready to think negative of him._

_Then he met her on that day┘they day after he found out about the dragons. Blaise Zabini._

_Blaise was different than all the Slytherins, she had never put him down, she had never taunted him, and she had never acted as his superior, though she did act like a Slytherin should. But he could tell she was different._

_They had classes together, but never really interacted save for a few classes, but those were few and over the course of the four years._

_Harry had gone up to the astronomy tower with his cloak. He needed to get away for a while to rest and Hermione had gone to class. He opened the door to find her at the top with her head resting in her legs. She looked up and gave him a glare through red puffy eyes. He just stared and walked to the other side of the tower where he leaned out and looked over the edge. He just stared out over the forest, lost in thought._

_Unknown to him she was watching him the whole time, wondering why he didn't leave. No one came up here during the day and the ones that did were more interested in what was under the other's clothes, but that was at night when no class was held. She sank her head to just peer over her knees._

_Eventually Harry lost interest in the forest so he turned and sank to a sitting position against the wall, while staring at the ground by his feet. Thought so the next day running through his mind._

_"You know only one upset person can be up here at a time," broke Harry out of his trance._

_"Sorry Zabini, I didn't think a Slytherin would pay attention to a Gryffindor," he replied._

_"Common courtesy, Potter"_

_"Well if we don't disturb each other we'll be fine,"_

_"You know Malfoy wouldn't like that, Golden Boy," she said venomously._

_"And why would I care what he thinks, Ice Queen?" he snapped back with a startling dark look on his face. Blaise flinched at his cold tone and dark look._

_"I see that not all is sunshine and daisies." She said. "And what's got you in such a fowl mood, Potter?"_

_"Have to fight a God damn dragon tomorrow, and knowing my luck I'll get the most vicious."_

_"I thought you weren't suppose to know?"_

_"I'm not. Found out by accident and the others already know."_

_"I didn't expect Diggory to cheat," she said in surprise._

_"He didn't. I told him because Maxime was there with Hagrid and Karkaroff followed the roar of the dragons and flames leaping in the air."_

_"So noble of you, no wonder you're a Gryffindor," was her sarcastic remark._

_"I wouldn't send anyone against a dragon," rationalizing his action._

_"I sympathize with you...that's just sending someone to their death."_

_"I don't understand how I ended up in this situation," he said in frustration while putting his head in his hands._

_"So you really didn't enter...Well anyway you're stuck with it," she said lazily._

_The two spent the afternoon just talking, before they both left for dinner._

_Harry just floated there for a while longer as Kura sang. Kura finished her song and took off, flying circles above his head._

_Taking his broom down to ten foot above the water, he double checked the depth and dived in. He swam for an hour before summoning his broom and having it lift him out of the water._

_He flew around at full speed to dry off, Kura chasing him the entire way. Harry waved his wand in front of him and the time appeared in a smoking form in front of him, it had been slightly over two hours since he gave Blaise the stone. He decided he would give her a little more time and landed underneath one of the palm trees. He placed his broom on the ground, sat leaning against the tree, and falling into thought again_

_After fighting against the dragon things started to pick up, but what surprised him most was when Blaise cornered him after a potions class and congratulated him. To say he was shocked was an understatement._

_He met Blaise again before and right after the Lake task...where she wished him luck and safety, then openly berated his noble streak. Harry was just glad that no one was around to witness it. She had made him seem like a total idiot and he felt stupider for it._

_Between the second and third task she had cornered him and, to his shock, apologized for berating him._

_Harry just found her to be a constant source of confusion. She only talked to him when they were alone and she never really stood out much besides having good grades. She always acted like a sarcastic Slytherin trying to rile him, and it usually worked, but she never showed hostility as the others did._

_Over time though they would meet in the back corner of the library, hidden away from others and just talk. That was until they were almost caught by Malfoy. Knowing the pain he could be the two stopped meeting in the library and met at the Gryffindor quidditch locker room. There they would do homework with each other or talk._

_Harry soon realized he thought of Blaise as a close friend with as much as they shared. But anything positive happening was cut short as he participated in the Maze task that ultimately led to Voldemort's return and the battle in the graveyard._

_When he was able to return to Hogwarts with Cedric's body, rumors began to run rampant. Rumors that stated he was a murderer. His friends comforted him, but even Hermione didn't actually believe Voldemort was back. Harry thought nobody but Dumbledore believed him┘but Blaise sent him a message to meet at the astronomy tower. There he found that Blaise believed him, the first his age to do so. She had listened to him and said such a dark ritual was possible, and would therefore mean Voldemort had returned._

_When asked why she didn't think him a murderer, she replied that he was too noble to lie about it if he did. That and him and Cedric were becoming good friends and impossible for Harry to commit such an act against a stranger let alone a friend._

_After the year was over he was sent back to his muggle relatives where his only real contacts were Sirius and Blaise, who had taken to writing him twice a week. Blaise told him of the slandering the Prophet and Ministry were running against him. Harry thought he could deal with it but then the Dementors came to Little Whinging and Fudge was trying to get him expelled._

_The year started and he was facing alienation and scorn because he told a truth the Ministry didn't want to acknowledge. The appointment of Umbridge and his temper separated him more. Even Hermione and Ron were hesitant around him and it seemed the only person who could understand him and his anger was a Slytherin in the form of Blaise Zabini._

_The school year was hell and the DA was a risky move. Thinking up brilliant ideas but not carefully executing them had caused a lot of unneeded trouble. And due to his pride and foolishness he didn't learn occlumency from Snape, which cost him the safety of his friends and his godfather his life._

_From one foolish mistake Harry went back to being completely alone as he shut himself off from those around him, save Blaise who wouldn't let him. Dumbledore had finally revealed the reason why Voldemort came after him. Something he should have known earlier and been preparing for._

_Harry concluded that the reason Sirius was dead was due to Dumbledore's neglect and inaction, but was still his fault for not knowing better and letting his pride get in the way. From that day forward his relationship with the Headmaster was strained at best._

_When summer came Harry decided what action he would take as he rebelled against Dumbledore and his Order by disappearing from the Dursley's without a trace. He went to Gringotts and got himself emancipated. On the way out he ran into Blaise who had just done the same as him and was going to look for a job to pay for a flat during break._

_That's when Harry came up with his most ridiculous plan yet. He and Blaise got a two bedroom apartment together because Dumbledore would inspect the places Harry inherited._

_The two teens awkwardly lived together till it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The thing Harry liked most about his stunt was when the Prophet found out Dumbledore was searching for a missing Harry Potter._

_The day of his reappearance was confusing at best. Malfoy came to him requesting a talk at a later time. Ron and Hermione were insane and fretting over him like he was a kindergartener, and the Order was keeping a close eye on him. Molly and Dumbledore both tried to lecture him, but he simply walked away during their individual rants._

_During the train ride he met up with Draco in the first dining car. Harry being suspicious kept a tight grip on his wand. To his surprise Draco pulled his out and placed it on the table he was sitting at, but closer to Harry. Uncertainly Harry sat at the table._

_"The reason I called you here Potter is because my parents are dead," Draco said starting the conversation._

_"How?" Harry asked, completely startled to the bluntness of his statement._

_"My father failed the Dark Lord...and this time he was not as forgiving. He murdered my father in front of my mother and I."_

_"Why would he do that, I mean he's trying to gather followers and killing them seems like a bad idea," he said despite his shock._

_"The Dark Lord had to show the new recruits how he punishes a third failure. I partially blame you, but it can't be helped." He said._

_"And your mother?" Harry asked hesitantly._

_"She was given an ultimatum, I take my father's place or we all die. I did it too, but after I took the mark he killed her anyway. Now I'm here asking for protection and to warn you."_

_"Warn me of what?"_

_"I was given a mission to kill Dumbledore and find a way to get Death Eaters inside the school. There is little chance of success but there is always that chance of succeeding. Now I don't know what falling out you and Dumbledore had but the old man can't die, and because the Dark Lord doesn't trust me, another student will get the same mission or one to watch me. I'm not sure who though. It could be someone from our year, but could be one older or younger. The Dark Lord has no qualms of who he uses and not all his followers are Slytherin. There are children of Death Eaters in every house but Gryffindor, but who knows who will turn."_

_"That's a lot of information...why don't you tell the fool yourself?"_

_"Too many people suspect me of ill intent, and I can't be seen going to him or I'll die first chance. You have to help me with this."_

_"Fine...I'll pass your information, but he may remove you from Hogwarts to protect you. How long do you have to complete it?"_

_"He wants it done this year but I can work into next year...it's just the punishment will be severe."_

_"I'll see what I can do." Harry replied and left the compartment._

_He did pass the information to Dumbledore during the lessons the old man set up to research Voldemort's past and the chance of the horcruxes actually existing._

_The old man tried asking him where he went during the summer, but Harry would never answer. Finally Dumbledore got tired of asking and used legilimency on him, thus breaking all trust between the two as Harry cut all ties with the Headmaster. When he broke ties with Dumbledore his ties with Ron and Hermione became strained._

_Harry went on one final mission with Dumbledore to get the locket horcrux and only the horcrux. But on that mission they got back to Hogwarts to find a trap for Dumbledore where Theodore Nott killed him. Before Nott could run Harry used the Killing curse on him and three Death Eaters who tried fighting him._

_On that night Snape took the remaining Death Eater students and ran. But Snape would pass information along to Draco and Harry. In doing so the three prevented the assassination of Scrimgeour and help build a resistance when Voldemort tried to take the Ministry._

_After the Second Battle of the Ministry the security tightened with check points and authorization levels. Warders and curse breakers made regular changes to departments and security forces patrolled the hallways at all times._

_From there Harry proceeded on his own with Draco and Blaise. Carefully carrying out the destruction of the Horcruxes. They went for the real locket that Harry remembered Kreacher having it at Grimmauld Place. After trading for the real locket Harry used the sword and ring that he received from Snape to destroy it._

_After the group destroyed the locket they traced every source possible and stumbled upon the tale of the Deathly Hallows and a more logical idea of what the remaining horcruxes could be. Acting carefully the group tracked down the horcruxes Voldemort wouldn't notice right away._

_To do that they counted what they had already...the diary, the ring, and the locket. They next went to Hogwarts and hid at the Shrieking Shack. During a Hogsmead trip Harry used the invisibility cloak and found Ginny. He explained what he was doing and asked her to talk to the Ravenclaws' ghost. Ginny did everything to retrieve information and the diadem for them._

_After the diadem they took all the knowledge they had to determine where the next horcrux would be. They spent a whole year planning how to get the cup when Draco confirmed it was in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. During that time they were doing strikes against Voldemort's safe houses and stopping attacks. During attacks from either side the trio would use everything they could and kill any captured Death Eater after interrogation . They had learned against just capturing them because Voldemort would break them out soon after._

_They eventually made their move and got the cup out by bribing quite a few goblins to smuggle it out to them. But the goblins betrayed them when they tried to leave. It turned out to be a Death Eater ambush and the trio had to fight their way out of Gringotts through the tunnel system. Voldemort himself led an attack against Diagon Alley to stop the Aurors from coming to their aid, or letting them escape to the street._

_Due to their retreat half of the Gringotts underground caved in as Harry broke the sustaining wards while Draco and Blaise fought or caused cave ins. One third of Voldemort's forces was crushed or trapped by the cave ins._

_Killing goblins along the way they made it to the high security vaults and created an unsuccessful portkey as the wards kept them from using it. Thinking up a new plan the three started releasing the dragons, forcing the goblins to open a hole in the underground lake to release them. The three made their way out on James Potter's broom from Harry's vault._

He had been so lost in thought he almost missed a presence coming in his direction. He looked up to see Blaise in her bikini walking around the island. She came up to him and took a seat next to him.

"Thank you," she said pulling him into a hug.

"I thought you would like to enjoy some time with them," he replied.

"I spent an hour with each of them, then a half hour just together."

"I see...do you feel better?"

"I didn't know I was upset," she said with a raised eyebrow. He could tell she was still trying to hide it though.

"I saw it last night as we played chess."

"I didn't think it was noticeable." She said with a sigh.

"You're eyes betrayed your face." He replied looking out to the ocean.

"You know you're the only one to be able to read me like that? I mean past and present."

"Been around you too long."

"Maybe...maybe," she said lying her head on his shoulder. They just stared out at the ocean before he became lost in his reminiscing again.

_After they had escaped from Gringotts Harry destroyed the cup. Before they could breathe or even begin planning Voldemort launched an attack at Hogsmead while attempting to move towards Hogwarts. The Order of the Phoenix and the aurors were already engaging Voldemort's forces when they arrived in Hogsmead. But the capture tactics of the "Light Side" was useless as Voldemort's forces maimed and killed._

_They stealthily charged into Hogsmead, dodging from building to building and killing Death Eaters as the Killing Curse and other dangerous spells were the only spells they dare utter for their own protection. They would carefully observe a battle then sneak behind their enemy before catching them with the Killing Curse or a Reducto when the enemy was in a large group or under cover._

_Before the Death Eaters realized it, the three had taken out many of the Dark Forces. When the enemy finally did catch on they retreated to the front lines and toward Hogwarts. On their way they saw Hogwarts students engaged in battle at the gate and rushed to help. Along the way to the Hogwarts defense line they found Ginny fighting two Death Eaters._

_As they entered the battle they were able to take one by surprise before taking cover. Draco and Blaise moved toward Ginny while Harry rained down various spells on the Death Eater. Two more came to his aid but Harry got one while Draco got the other. Blaise finally got the curse in to kill the one who they had been fighting._

_"Ginny!" he shouted. "We're moving toward Hogwarts...I want you and Blaise to cover the sides and forward, Draco will cover our backs and I'll lead. Stay close but ready to break if needed and you better bloody well be careful!"_

_The three followed his plan and they slowly made their way up the path to Hogwarts and killing off Death Eaters. The Death Eaters began making a retreat to their controlled side. Halfway to the castle they ran into a camp site full of aurors and wounded. Making their way through the camp they got the updates of what was happening as more aurors arrived and headed toward Hogsmead to build a defense line._

_They group of four rested up and prepared themselves for the next attack run. They were going to leave through the Forbidden Forest and swing around to the side of Hogsmead toward the mountains. They would be on the opposite side of Voldemort's current location, but in Death Eater controlled territory._

_As they got up and prepared to leave they were confronted by a returning Order of the Phoenix and Minister._

_"POTTER! Where have you been?" Scrimgeour demanded._

_"Taking care of things for you since the Ministry is so incompetent," he said sarcastically. There was a hint of hostility in his voice as well._

_"Harry!" a voice shouted. He turned to find Ron and Hermione with the Order and other students._

_"Hey guys," he said warmly, hoping there time apart had taken the strain off their relationship. "How are you doing?"_

_"Bloody fantastic." Ron sneered. "I mean there's only a war going on."_

_"Yeah? Well we've been fixing that," Harry said heatedly. "We taken out what? Say thirty or more Death Eaters just trying to get here?" He asked getting a confirming nod from Blaise._

_"Actually we've killed forty three and then there was that building full of them that we destroyed," Draco responded. The trio didn't notice the looks that passed over their guests._

_"I'm surprised you were able to keep track. I lost count after eighteen." Harry replied._

_"Twenty," Blaise said._

_"Well it's not like I know how many each of us got or how many were in that building," Draco deadpanned._

_"So now you're a score keeper?" Harry taunted._

_"No you idiot! Now lets just get out there, we still have work to do."_

_"Yeah yeah, I got ya." Harry replied lazily despite the serious situation._

_"Don't forget we need to get the snake," Blaise added._

_"Ok, ok. Can we go now?"_

_"Sure," the two responded together._

_Draco and Harry stepped forward and conjured their brooms. During their time after the Gringotts mission they had learned to summon conjure their possessions in case the need arise._

_Both got on their brooms with Blaise jumping on the back of Harry's. To their surprise Ginny got on the back of Draco's._

_"You're not leaving me here," she said._

_Immediately the Order and Scrimgeour began spouting protests and threats if they tried to leave on their own. Harry and Draco laughed at them while flying full speed into the trees of the forest. They swerved and weaved through the trees but staying under the tree tops so they sneak up on the Death Eaters._

_Harry felt Blaise squeeze tighter as he began weaving at a higher speed. Eventually they slowed as the riders neared the village. The quartet landed and cast disillusionment charms on themselves along with silencing spells._

_Carefully they edged forward toward the Death Eater camp. They scoped out the camp before targeting the Death Eater healers. Those were who they had to take out first, but complications came about when they noticed prisoners and those who were being forced to help._

_Harry ignited red sparks at the end of his wand and the others came to him. He led them back to the tree line and explained what happened. The group decided to wait till night fall to do something about the healers. Instead they decided to focus on the fresh troops and giants who had arrived. Making their way to the fighting they began killing their enemies again. At first Ginny was hesitant, but Draco go her to realize it needed to be done._

_Their tactics were working well until the Death Eaters saw green streaks flying out of nowhere and striking down their forces. The Death Eaters began randomly raining spells hoping to hit their invisible adversaries._

_Harry quickly snuck behind the enemy and collapsed a building on them so the quartet's tactic couldn't be used against them. The group converged before going after the giants that were making their way to the battlefield._

_In the battlefield the giants were decimating the aurors, though a few giants had been killed as well. Though the giants' skin protected against spells, the power of four killing curses was enough to take down any of them. But when five giants began to converge on them they had to retreat while dropping one after the other. The aurors began using their tactic and using multiple stunning curses on the giants._

_Before they could get away Draco had been hit by one of the giants' large clubs and flung to the side. The giants had begun to scatter from their group and further into the battle, except for one who was advancing on Draco._

_Blaise and Ginny were covering Draco by throwing spells and raising debris into the giant's path. Acting quickly Harry scanned his surroundings for something he could use to stop the giant by himself. Finding a broken support beam, he used a cutting curse to sharpen the point before he levitated it and banished it at the giant. The giant was impaled as the wooden support went through the giant's left lung and heart._

_"Are you alright?" he shouted to the other three as he scanned the area with his wand up and a green glow indicating a powerful curse was on its way to the first enemy to pop up._

_"We're fine...but I don't know about Draco," Ginny called back._

_A group of Death Eaters entered the area to check on the giant. The leader was hit be a curse that cut him in half. As the top part of his body joined his lower on the ground, the remaining started attacking Harry._

_Harry dodged to the side of the nearest building as Ginny and Blaise pulled Draco behind the dead giant's body._

_Harry fired curses around the corner before the Death Eaters made it useless as they alternated turns, make Harry unable to get a safe shot in._

_Blaise watched the scene while trying to think of a way to help Harry from her distant position. Before she could think further Draco was making wand movements._

_He transfigured the support sticking out of the giant into little ball bearings that he then changed into medal. He took a position leaning against the giants and banished a bearing at the Death Eaters and sending one through the enemy's skull, effectively killing him._

_He sent another through another's hand, though he had been aiming for the chest. This let Harry get a shot in that took out the injured Death Eater._

_Blaise took the initiative to sneak behind the Death Eaters as Ginny shielded Draco and herself. As Draco used his bearings to barrage them, Harry was firing off curses and hexes from his pinned down location, Blaise had snuck behind the seven remaining Death Eaters and fired off a concussion curse followed with a barrage of reducto spells. The concussion blast killed two, and the reductos killed another._

_The concussion spell threw a few Harry's way that he caught in a barrage of curses. A killing curse got one, a cutting curse took another's head off, while another was injured badly. Ginny stunned the remaining one while Harry walked up to the injured one._

_"Where is Voldemort right now, and what are his plans for Hogwarts?" he asked with his wand pointed at the Death Eaters heart._

_"FUCK YOU POTTER!" the Death Eater shouted._

_"So be it," he sighed. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light caught the Death Eater square in the chest. "Bind the other, then enverate him." He ordered._

_Blaise did so as Ginny supported Draco into the clearing. The Death Eater woke up and gave a glare to Harry._

_"Where is Voldemort and what are his plans for Hogwarts?" he asked. The Death Eater didn't give an answer and continued to glare. "One more time, where is Voldemort and what are his plans for Hogwarts?"_

_Again their was silence. Harry sighed in frustration, "Fine...if that's the way you want to play CRUCIO!"_

_The Death Eater screamed until Harry released it. "Are you going to talk now?"_

_The Death Eater's response was to whimper. "Crucio," Harry said cruelly._

_"You will talk or I'll leave the curse on you for longer," he said with venom._

_"A-Alright...I-I'll talk. The Dark-the Dark Lord, is getting ready to-to enter the front lines hi-himself. He plans to use Hogwarts as...as his base before he m-moves on the Ministry ag-a-again."_

_"That wasn't so hard now was it...Avada Kedavra." The green light hit the Death Eater and he turned to his friends. "Draco, how are you doing?"_

_"My arm's broken and I think my knee is out of place." He responded._

_"Can you fly back to the camp?"_

_"Not by myself," he said._

_"Ginny, can you fly him back with Blaise?"_

_"What about you?" Ginny asked._

_"I need to go meet Voldemort." Was his short reply._

_"Harry..." Blaise began._

_"Harry, one of us needs to go with you," Draco interrupted. "I'll have Ginny fly me back while you and Blaise go on."_

_"I'm going alone." He replied._

_"You will do no such thing!" Ginny yelled._

_"For once in my life JUST DO WHAT I SAY!" Harry shouted. "I AM going on alone. Now get Draco to the camp," he said before he apparated away. The remaining three just conjured Draco's broom and flew to the edge of the forest before going to the auror camp._

_Harry reappeared in one of the fields the quartet had fought in before. The spells flying to his right told him where the main battle was and he took off toward them. Running between buildings in a low crouch with his wand in front of him._

_"ITS HIM RUN, RUN!" random people were shouting._

_The battle had been going on for over a day and things were at a stand still. That was until Voldemort himself appeared with the Death Eaters._

_Soon aurors and those fighting began to lose hope while the Death Eaters' morale soared._

_"Its time to end this foolishness and claim my castle," Voldemort said as he began cursing and killing all those in his way._

_The opposing forces scattered while the Dark Lord and his forces slowly marched forward. Those who stayed were out numbered and out classed as Voldemort ruthlessly cut through his opposition._

_He made it to an open area to be greeted by Scrimgeour and his personal guard of Aurors. It seemed that the retreating enemy recreated a line behind Scrimgeour._

_"Hello, Minister. I was coming after your head next, but if you wish to have me take it now then I have no objections." Voldemort said in a mock polite voice._

_"We will stop you here," Scrimgeour said roughly._

_Voldemort and Scrimgeour bowed to each other before taking their dueling stances._

_Before either could begin a red light hit the ground and forcing both back. Both turned to the side to see Harry enter the clearing covered in blood and torn clothing with his hands behind his back._

_"I'm sorry Scrimgeour...but I have dibs." He said slowly. "Tom," he acknowledged with a nod of his head._

_"Potter," the Dark Lord said his name in a hiss._

_"I believe this is your's," he said throwing Nagini's head at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort had a look of pure furry cross his features. "I also think that you will want these back...but they may be of little use now." He said conjuring a bag and throwing it at Voldemort's feet._

_The contents spilled out of the bag to show a shattered locket, stabbed book, broken ring fixture, a split in two diadem and cup. Voldemort was radiating pure furry._

_"You know you didn't have to make it so hard to find them," Harry said sarcastically._

_"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS POTTER!" Voldemort seethed._

_"Tom, don't tell me your upset because I broke your toys." He continued mocking._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted as Harry ducked out of the way. He was forced to raise the earth to block another curse._

_"Not going to toy with me Tom?" Harry asked as he transfigured the earth into metal bearings and shot them at Voldemort._

_Voldemort apparated out of the way and reappeared behind Harry who apparated away in return after firing a reducto at Voldemort._

_Both dodged another spell the other threw. Voldemort ignited a fire in his hand and blew out a large snake that Harry blocked with another wall of earth, before breaking the wall down into large bludger shaped rocks and banished them at Voldemort._

_Voldemort in turned transfigured them into snakes who turned at Harry._

_Harry created a flame whip and lashed it around himself to take the heads off of the serpents. While he did so Voldemort cast several slashing hexes that caught Harry in the arm or leg as he dodged. Harry levitated a piece of wood before stripping it down to a deadly spear that he launched at Voldemort._

_Voldemort lit it on fire and fired several curses toward Harry who conjured a massive silver shield. The spells ricocheted while the shield rang out. Harry broke the shield down into more ball bearings that began to circle his body. He launched them in small groups at Voldemort before apparating behind him and throwing a killing curse, which was dodged._

_Voldemort rained spells down on Harry that the ball bearings would take instead. Voldemort apparated into the back of the clearing and levitated a large amount of debris and destroyed buildings before he started raining it down on Potter who would move out of a projectile's path._

_He couldn't keep it up for long as a metal rod went through his right calf muscle. Harry was pinned to the ground and unable to move._

_More debris rained down, but Harry was apparated to safety for the debris to hit the ground where he was, sticking out like deadly spears._

_Harry looked up to see his savior was Blaise._

_"This was why I told you that you couldn't go alone...but no, you had to go by yourself you git!" she yelled poking him in the chest. She turned away from him and drew her wand. She launched several curses at Voldemort before charging him._

_Harry watched her go before he conjured three asps and used the engorgement spell on them, making them three foot tall and twenty feet long. "You are to protect the dark haired female from the pale man. Now go!" he hissed in parseltounge._

_The asps did as he said and slithered off to the fight. He then turned to his wound and pulled out the metal rod. He nearly screamed out as he wrenched it from his leg. He ran over it with the few healing charms he knew._

_Looking up he saw Blaise was on the defensive and one of the asps was dead. He got up and rejoined the battle by throwing a killing curse at Voldemort before apparating behind Voldemort again._

_He and Blaise forced Voldemort on the defensive, but when things were looking good, everything went bad. Voldemort had hit Blaise with the impendia jinx and cast the killing curse._

_Blaise watched in anticipation as the green light flew at her. Then everything went black before a figure slumped in front of her. She then realized that Harry took the killing curse for her. Tear leaked from her eyes as she grabbed Harry's body before it hit the ground, while Voldemort marveled at having finally killed Harry Potter._

_For Harry, though, he met Sirius in a pure white room who explained his position as the seventh and unintended horcrux. Harry returned to the real world to push Blaise and himself out of the way of another Killing Curse, much to Blaise's joy and Voldemort's shock, who looked at his wand in disgust. Those watching the fight couldn't explain how Harry survived, but in the middle of his back was a lightening bolt shaped scar much like the one on his forehead._

_"Tell me Tom, what is your real purpose for going to Hogwarts?"_

_"That is none of your concern Potter," he sneered._

_"You want the Death Stick that Dumbledore had, don't you?"_

_"How did you know of that?" Voldemort asked in anger._

_"I knew of your dark little toys...it was easy to figure out you would want a powerful wand since you can't beat me."_

_"I will get that wand Potter."_

_"I don't think so. Possessing the wand does not give you its power...having its allegiance does. And when Dumbledore was killed by Nott, the allegiance switched to him...but then I killed Nott, if you remember, so I have the Elder Wand's power."_

_"Is that how you survived," Voldemort asked angrily._

_"Actually no, that was your doing." he said cheekily._

_"What do you mean?" Voldemort demanded._

_"You used my blood in your rebirthing ritual...tying me to this life," he lied. "...that and I have gathered all of the Deathly Hollows, thus making me the Master of Death." He said smugly._

_"Then I will kill you and take them for myself!" Voldemort boasted lifting his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Harry had raised his own wand at the same time "Avada Kedavra," he all but whispered, but still pushing every last feeling he had into the spell._

_The two beams collided, but this time there was no golden dome cage or phoenix song. Just a loud roar as Harry's curse overtook Voldemort's and doubled in size, before striking Voldemort square in the chest._

_Harry took a minute to catch his breath and realize what he had done. Buts that was all he could take as Death Eaters either charged in a blind rage or retreated in fear._

_He became the target of a slew of spells, but before he could do anything a large amount of earth rose around him to protect him._

_Harry could hear the earth begin to give so he conjured a dark blue dome shield over himself. The remaining Death Eaters were so busy attacking him that they did not defend themselves from the Aurors, or the angry form of Blaise Zabini who was cursing down enemies left and right._

_The Aurors drove back the Death Eaters before he dropped his shield and fell panting to the floor. As his consciousness left him he saw Blaise hovering above him, and he heard the words "Bloody git doing stupid things on his own," leave her mouth._

_It took a year and half for things to settle down as the Ministry re-established control and rounded up the Death Eaters. Harry was playing professional quidditch when he suddenly found himself being arrested and led to Court Room Ten in chains._


End file.
